This is Paradise
by BrittanaxLove
Summary: It'll be two weeks in paradise. Two weeks with fruity drinks, sunny beaches, and hot girls. And you know it's crazy, you know it's wrong. But the way that bikini fits her body… You can't keep your eyes away. And it's not like you're doing anything illegal, you're only appreciating beauty. It's just a tiny, trivial, insignificant detail that that bikini belongs to your best friend.
1. Prologue

**Summary. **It'll be two weeks in paradise. Two weeks with fruity drinks, sunny beaches, and hot girls. And you know it's crazy, you know it's wrong. But the way that bikini fits her body… You can't keep your eyes away. And it's not like you're doing anything illegal, you're only appreciating beauty. It's just a tiny, trivial, insignificant detail that that bikini belongs to your best friend.

**A/N.** Hey guys and girls! I've been having this idea in my head for a while now, and I just couldn't _not_ write it! Also, Artie is not in a wheelchair in this story, just so you know. And this is a Brittana story. So Brittana is endgame and all that of course! Also, my first language is not English so sorry for any mistakes!

**Disclaimer.** I do not own anything, except my imagination and my computer. And my endless desire to write lesbian love stories of course.

**Prologue**

_Two weeks in paradise. Were you supposed to say no? Tell her that it'll probably end badly, and that you'll get home from there all messed up and sad. Were you supposed to know how it would all turn out? You would've told her no, if you knew. You would've kindly said that it's for the best, for the sake of your friendship, that you won't come. You would've done something, anything differently if you knew you two would make every mistake you possibly could do in two weeks, to destroy an already incredible friendship. _

Sometimes you don't like people. They can be weird and ruthless, and mean. But sometimes they can be amazing. Like your best friend. She's pretty amazing. She's really cool and brave and if someone tells her to climb Mount Everest, she'd do it. Not because she's stupid and foolhardy and reckless. But because she's adventurous. And she likes challenges. She's also very kind. One time you had a lot to do in college, and so you sat up the entire night studying for a test for a class that you hated. The teacher was awful and you were already preparing yourself to fail. So she came over and stayed with you the entire night. She brought chocolate and energy drinks and then she helped you study. You didn't fail; you got a B+.

She has a big heart and she cares about people she doesn't even know. That makes it very easy to like her. Everyone pretty much _loves_ her. She has a lot of friends and she always puts other people before herself.

It's not only the inside of your best friend that is beautiful. She has a really gorgeous outside too. Like, _really_ really gorgeous outside. She's a dancer. She dances a lot, which means that she has a killer body with abs and shit. And she's really flexible. Guys love her. Especially in the club. They always create a circle around her whenever she decides to bust some moves.

You find your best friend very hot, but really, who wouldn't? She has long waving blonde hair, clear blue eyes and perfect pink lips. She's got biceps and abs and thigh muscles. Her legs are long and slender and strong.

Okay, _look_.

You like art.

You appreciate art. You're an arty person.

And it doesn't really matter where it comes from; art is art, right?

So it doesn't mean that you look at her as more than just a best friend. It doesn't mean that you will fall on one knee and ask her to spend the rest of her life with you in a house with white picket fences and screaming children. You're only admiring her body. Her body is art. Art is art.

Because, really, the body is to die for. You'd do anything to have that body.

But since you're not the owner of said body, you'll be fine with just looking at it from time to time. Your eyes will move from perfectly fitting jeans to an impressive cleavage to long fluttering eyelashes and soft blonde waving hair.

It's nothing you should be ashamed of. And it's definitely nothing you should tell anyone about.

And really, there's nothing to tell.

III

And now _Brittany_'s asked you to come with her to Hawaii for two weeks. You were a bit hesitant at first, before she told you she's got it as a present from her rich and kind of famous dad; a reservation to a hotel room that consists of two bedrooms, one living room area _and_ a kitchen. So it's more like an apartment. And apparently you'll have the ocean right outside the living area windows.

She's promised you long lovely beaches with sand that'll warm your toes, fruity drinks that'll tastes just like heaven, and half naked girls lying around on sun beds, getting their tan on. Even though your cheeks probably lit their own little bonfire at that last particular promise, you feel the excitement flowing through your body.

You were unable to say no. Even though you had to take off work and switch shifts with that annoying brunette with no eyebrows that always seem to mess up everyone's coffee orders. You could only take off one week though, so you owe her a whole week at that coffee shop when she decides to take a vacation later. You're not looking forward to it. But there's a VIP hotel apartment waiting for you and your best friend. And it's not like you can say no to that.

She's invited Quinn too, because there are two bedrooms after all and Quinn is also your best friend. You're probably a tad bit closer to Brittany but Quinn is still part of your 'unholy trinity' that Brittany so charmingly made up once. It was a night when you had had one too many of those fisherman shots at that hot night club around the campus where you all go to college together. That night was _wild_.

She also invited Quinn's boyfriend. Since Quinn apparently can't live two weeks without him. It's actually pretty gross, how obsessed they are with each other. But it's okay, because Artie's actually pretty nice. He's actually pretty wild. And in contrast to Quinn, Artie's very bold and energetic. Although he's wild, he's actually a big nerd inside. But you like that about him.

Brittany always calls _you_ a closeted nerd because one time she caught you reading a fanfiction about Superman and Batman in the library in school. In the story, they were in love, it was a forbidden love. It was _painfully _awesome. But Brittany thought it was funny and since then, you're 'the nerd'. Artie likes superheroes too, maybe even a little more than you do, but Brittany only calls you 'the nerd'.

Artie takes the same literature class as you. Sometimes you pass notes when the teacher is too occupied with her lame PowerPoint to notice.

You like them together, he's good for Quinn. And Quinn is good for him. Even though they're so different, it somehow works out really well.

You know that this trip will be awesome because you'll be surrounded with awesome people. It's like going out in the weekend with your friends, but this will be for fourteen days in a warm place where you don't know anyone else. It's made to be fantastic.

III

There are a lot of differences between Brittany and you. For example; you're brunette, she's blonde. You hate animals, she loves animals. You love cars and she loves motorbikes. You always watch what you eat while she can eat five chocolate bars without worrying. You love summer, she loves winter. You're gay, and she's straight.

And even though you're so different, she's claimed to share a bed with you. It's pretty obvious that Brittany and you were gonna share a bedroom since Quinn and Artie are sharing the other one. But just the fact that she screamed out "I'm bunking with Santana!" made your cheeks burn and you had to hide your smile in the palm of your hand.

Quinn clicked her tongue and told you she's sharing a room with Artie. As you breathed out a 'gross' that was intended for only Brittany to hear, Quinn apparently also heard it and hit the back of your head with her palm.

"_Bitch, that hurt." _

"_Shut up, Santana."_

Brittany has always been the one to stop your fights. You and Quinn can go on forever with teasing each other, but Brittany (thank god) manages to make you stop before one of you ends up with lost teeth. Or worse, lost weaves of hair.

That has actually happened. One time you and Quinn got into a fight about what movie to watch on a sleepover, sometime last year. You wanted to watch The Avengers but Quinn wanted to watch How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days. You thought her movie was lame and she thought your movie was even lamer. Anyway, it started off just verbally, but after a while, it started to get physical.

Quinn decided it was fair to pull at your hair, as you were trying to bite into her arm.

See, this could have been one of those lesbian porn dreams where the fight ends in hot lesbian sex. But unfortunately, that was not how it all went down.

She tugged too hard, and before you knew it, she a lose strand of dark hair in her hand.

You could say that you won the fight though, since she felt so guilty that she, in the end, gave you the authority to choose the movie.

III

You packed way too much. You only realize that when you're already at the airport. You're struggling to pull the suitcase behind you and the amount of swearwords that have left your mouth in the last couple of minutes, are evidence enough. It's freaking heavy.

When a man in his older 50's doesn't move out of your way, you lose it.

You pull the handle, and your suitcase makes a jump over the man's feet, effectively crashing his toes on its way. You don't even apologize as you keep walking forward to catch up with your friends.

Brittany, Quinn and Artie are standing in line, talking and laughing. You walk straight up to them and drop your suitcase in front of your feet. You huff out a breath and look around you aimlessly. There's people freakin' everywhere and they're kind of pissing you off.

"You okay, sweetie?"

The voice is sweet and full of concern. You look up into crystal blue eyes.

"Yeah," you huff and Brittany just giggles.

"You shouldn't have brought all those comic books, Santana."

You look at her perplexed, "I didn't?"

Brittany grins at you and you finally understand that she's messing with you. You poke your tongue out and she just keeps grinning until the queue is moving and you have to get on the plane.

III

"I've heard they have Breadstix in Hawaii. Do you know if that's true?"

You're leaning over your seat and waiting patiently to hear her answer. Brittany just rolls her eyes at you while smiling. "I don't know, dork. We'll just have to see."

Sometimes she looks at you like she thinks you're a little dumb but still adorable. And you guess that's why she keeps calling you 'dork'. And even though you don't like people calling you names, you don't mind her calling you that at all.

Quinn and Artie got the seats behind you and you get reminded of that when you feel a foot getting kicked to the back of your seat.

"Stop it," you hiss.

Artie leans forward, between the seats, as he pokes you in the arm. "Did you really bring those comic books?"

You roll your eyes when you hear Brittany giggle next to you. "No," you respond.

"Bummer," he says before disappearing back to his own seat.

You look to your left and she gives you a wink before picking up the airplane menu from its case.

III

You wake up somewhere above the Pacific Ocean. You're not sure for how long you were asleep but when you look around, you see that all of your friends are still passed out. You rub your eyes and thank yourself for not putting on make up this morning.

After a while of looking out the window, you get bored.

"Brittany," you whisper while softly tapping her knee.

No answer.

"Britt."

"Brittany?" You poke her cheek.

"Huh?" Slowly she flutters her eyes open and you smile at how confused she looks. "What?" she says annoyed.

"I'm bored."

"So?"

"Tell me a funny story."

"No," she mumbles.

"Please?"

Brittany sighs and sits up straighter in her seat. "Where are we?"

You knit your eyebrows together. "On a plane?"

"Ha-ha," she says but then she chuckles. "You've got a mark on your cheek," she says and you widen your eyes.

"What, where?" You touch your cheek but you don't really know where the mark is so you're just rubbing everywhere.

"It's there," she says and pokes your cheek with her finger. "It's round. I think it's from the button on your jacket. Did you sleep on it?"

She giggles and you blush. "Yeah, guess so," you say as you try to cover up your cheek with your hand.

III

You take a bus to the hotel. Apparently Artie speaks some Hawaiian and spent the whole bus ride talking to the chauffeur. It felt like they didn't completely understand each other, though, but the chauffeur let you ride for free since he thought you seemed nice.

When you get your bags into the lobby, you take a moment to look around. The walls are white and the floor is clean. It smells like a combination of salt and mango and when you let your gaze travel towards the windows, your heart skips a beat. The ocean outside the windows is blue and wide and the beach is long and shiny. You stare for a while, letting your brain catch up to this new view.

"Wow," your best friend breathes out next to you, and you can only nod your head in agreement.

You stand there for a while, next to each other. She keeps uttering small words like 'oh my god' and 'shit'. And if your mouth weren't so busy just hanging wide open; you would have uttered a few of those words too.

She takes your hand and tells you that it's best you check in. You agree and while she loops her arm through yours, you try not to explode out of happiness.

You can't even pronounce the name of this hotel but you don't really care. Because: This. Is. Paradise.

III

**So, this was kind of a prologue… just kind of getting an idea what the story will be about. **

**Like, no like? Good start? Should I continue? **


	2. Day One

**Thank you so much for all the kind reviews etc, I really appreciate it! **

**Here comes the first official chapter. It's a fast update because I have no life. **

**III**

**Day One**

"Oh my holy father in the blue sky!"

You chuckle as Quinn sprints over to the windows, staring wide-eyed at the view from your apartment. You gaze around the living room area, it's big. Like freakishly big, and you've only seen one room so far.

You see a door to your left and you have a feeling it's one of the bedrooms. And when you open the door, your eyes almost pop out of their sockets.

A queen sized bed. White sheets and big purple pillows. You take a deep breath in as you open the door to the conjoined bathroom. It's big, too, and everything looks so fancy. You kind of want to shower right away, it's that spectacular.

You walk towards the bed again and let your fingertips travel across the sheets. It's so soft. You want to lie down and just…

Suddenly you feel a body getting pressed up against yours from behind.

"Santana and I take this room!" she screams into your ear and your elbow hits her ribs as you cover your ears with your hands.

You scrunch up your face. "Ow, Britt!"

She tilts her head so she can look at your face. "Sorry," she whispers and you shake your head, amused.

"Have you even seen the other room yet?" you ask since she was so quick to take this room. What if the other is way better? You don't really know how it could get any better than this, but still.

"Yeah, I checked it. The pillows are grey and I can't stand such a depressing colour."

You snort but she just smiles at you while still pretty much hugging you from behind.

You lean your head against her shoulder and take one more look around the room.

"I could get used to this," you breathe out quietly.

She squeezes her arms around you body and rests her chin on top of your shoulder. "Yeah, me too."

**III**

After Artie checks the sound system in the apartment, which apparently exists, you decide there's going to be a party later in the evening. And before it gets too late, Quinn insists that you should check out the pool.

You put on your bikini in the bathroom after you take a quick shower. You couldn't wait, and you felt really disgusting after the plane ride.

When you get out, everyone is waiting for you by the door. Quinn is leaning her forehead against the door while Artie and Brittany are improvising a rap song about how slow you are.

"She's slower than a snail – and we've to wait all day," raps Brittany and you roll your eyes.

"And now she shows up – but she has no make up," Artie continues as he sees you, but you only look at him questioningly because why would you wear make up? "It rhymed," he explains offhandedly.

"Can we go now?" Quinn is already half-way out the door and Brittany is right behind her.

"Yep," replays Artie and you nod your head curtly.

"Absolutely."

**III**

As you're walking through the hotel, you sidle up beside Brittany. "Why are we going to the pool when the ocean is literally 50 yards away?" you ask because it seems pretty ridiculous to you now that you think about it.

"Because Quinn's afraid of the sharks," Brittany says and winks at you.

You tense, because you didn't think there were sharks here. "Oh," you say, trying to sound casual but Brittany only smirks wider.

"Are you afraid of the sharks too, Santana?" She says and you can hear the teasing tone in her voice. You know she's messing with you but you're still feeling a bit uneasy because it's an ocean. And sharks live in the ocean. That means that it can be sharks where you want to go swimming.

You suddenly feel your heart rate speed up in an uncomfortable way. You're feeling a bit on edge and it's not until you bump into Brittany that you realize you're biting your nails.

Apparently she stopped and moved right in front of you because last time you checked; she was walking next to you.

"You don't need to worry; the sharks are never that close to the shore. They like it where the ocean is deep and dark. And when we decide to go to the ocean, we'll stay close to the beach, okay?"

She looks you deep in the eyes and you take a deep breath. "Okay."

When you reach the double doors in the lounge that will lead you out to the pool area, you feel the hot breeze hit your face and you realize how much you've missed this warmth.

What you are met with a couple of seconds later though, when you look around, hits you harder.

There are girls. A lot of them. A lot of guys too but you kind of only see the girls. Most of them are your age and you silently thank Brittany's dad for choosing this hotel. It seems to be really popular amongst young people.

A blonde girl with a red bikini walks past you and you follow her with your gaze.

You keep checking out every girl you pass and each time you rake your eyes up and down their bodies, Brittany nudges your arm whispering, "Creep," into your ear.

You start to blush but you kind of don't care about being creepy. Nobody knows you here and you plan on getting some girls on this trip. You've been caught up with college and working at the coffee shop and it's been a while since you last hooked up with someone.

"Hey, stop checking everyone out. You'll scare them and they'll never get in bed with you."

"But I check you out all the time, and you're still sharing a bed with me?" you say it like a question and she only arches an eyebrow at you.

You feel your cheeks heating up because maybe you took that joke a little overboard.

"That's because I have no intentions other than _sleeping_ when we share a bed," she deadpans and you bite your lip.

"Right," you mumble and she smirks at you as you glance at her from the corner of your eye.

"But since these girls aren't your best friend and they don't know how cute you really can be sometimes, you're just a creep to them."

"No, that's not true," you tell her, "They wants _all_ up on this." As you gesture with your hands up and down your body, mostly at your boobs, you can see how she rolls her eyes.

"You are such a dork. I can't believe I'm friends with you."

You shrug your shoulders. "It's because I'm cute, you said it yourself."

**III**

As you're lying down on your towel, soaking up the insanely hot sun, you're watching as Quinn and Artie are splashing around in the water.

You tell Brittany that you'll go to the pool too and she absentmindedly nods her head.

As your poking your toe into the warm water of the pool, you feel a poke on your shoulder.

You whip your head around and see a brunette standing next to you. You quickly stand up and meet her eyes.

They're green. And her hair is an almond kind of brown. She smiles at you and you smile back.

"Hi," she says as she extends her hand.

"Um, hey?" You're a bit lost because you have no idea who this girl is but you're also very excited because this girl is really pretty.

"I'm Rebecca," she says and then she bites her lip. "I just saw you, and I thought I'd ask if you were up for drinks sometime?"

You grin because, _score_.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, sure."

You don't know why your mouth decides to be super lame when you're trying to make a good first impression.

"Cool," she grins. "Here's my number, text me when you have time." She gives you a small paper note and you take it. You're about to say 'thanks' or something, but she's walking away before you can.

You forget all about the pool and you go back to your towel.

"Brittany!" you whisper loudly. She has her eyes closed and you're not sure if she's asleep or not. "Britt!"

"Hm?"

"I got a number," you say, giddily. "Her name is…something. Doesn't matter. I got a girl's number!"

Brittany peers one eye open and you show her the piece of paper. She looks at it sceptically before giving you a tiny smile.

"Congratulations," she mumbles and you tell her 'thanks' before she closes her eyes again.

You enjoy your moment of confidence. You got a girl's number on your first day here, that's pretty impressive.

When you return to your apartment later in the afternoon, you all decide to go to your rooms and just chill for a few hours. You're still very tired from the plane ride and you could use some rest before your little party you're planning to have later tonight.

**III**

When Quinn and Artie decide to go out and discover the city later, you and Brittany decide to stay in.

You're lying on top of the covers on your shared bed. Brittany is restless and keeps tickling your sides. You keep telling her you're not ticklish but she already knows that you are so she keeps tickling you.

You squirm but you bite the inside of your cheek because you don't want to give in. She has the upper hand in your friendship, because of this. Because you're ticklish and she's not. It makes it so much easier for her to tease you. And to get what she wants.

"Can we play a game? Or have a pillow fight?" she juts her lower lip out and you close your eyes while smacking her hands away from your body.

"No, Britt. I'm tired. You could've accompanied Quinn and Artie if you really wanted to do something."

She tickles your ribs again and you hiss out a 'stop it' between your teeth and it only makes Brittany more eager.

"If you don't comply to a pillow fight with me, I'll tickle you to death."

She looks you right in the eye with a serious expression and you only snort while rolling onto your back. "I'm tired, I just want to rest." You close your eyes and rest your arms above your head. "Beside, you'll never kill me."

"Of course I would, if I really had to."

"In what scenario would you be forced to kill me?" you ask with a breathy laugh.

"In case we're at the North Pole and we have no other food, I'd kill you and then eat you up."

"That would never happen because I'd never be at the North Pole."

"Never say never," Brittany singsongs and you just roll your eyes.

Suddenly Brittany's not lying beside you anymore. You hear the movements before you feel her weight on top of you.

"What are you doing?" you scream as she once again starts tickling your sides.

**III**

Brittany likes to tease you; it's kind of how your friendship is built. She's really confident in all she does and she takes advantage of your nerdy and timid personality. It's always been like that and it'll always be like that.

You and Brittany have been best friends since Christmas three years ago.

You met at a party. It was actually Brittany's party and Quinn had just met her. When Brittany invited her, Quinn didn't want to go alone, so she dragged you along with her. And you glad she did, because now you're all best friends.

It's not like you didn't try to sleep with her at the beginning of your friendship, because you did. But your awkward move on her only turned into an amazing friendship. She giggled when you told her she was hot and she broke your soul by saying she was straight. She even had a boyfriend at the time. His name was Tim but it didn't last very long.

You were fumbling around aimlessly with a drink in your hand when she walked past you. She smiled at you, and you kind of took it the wrong way, so you winked at her.

When you realized that she was going to keep walking, you grabbed her arm and pulled her towards you. When you think about it in hindsight, you know you acted like an ass. But you pulled her towards you and with glossy eyes and a drunken smile; you told her how hot you thought she was. You looked at her lips, and she blushed at your obvious leering. But she only giggled, gave you an apologizing shrug of her shoulder, and said that she had a boyfriend.

You weren't totally crushed because then she suggested you go for coffee some day, she thought you were sweet and she could use a new friend.

You've been hanging out constantly ever since. You still think she's hot but now you only see her as a friend. A hot friend, but still only a friend. It's not like you're interested in her in that way.

You're very close, literally. And _psychically_. You've always been but you've never talked about it. It's just how you roll, you guess. Quinn never comments on it but sometimes when Brittany rests her head in your lap and you play with her hair, or when she kisses your cheek without any reason, Quinn looks at you like you're doing something weird. Sometimes you've thought about how couple-ly you act with each other, and that maybe it should feel a little weird since you're only friends. But Brittany doesn't seem to have any problems with it, so you're not going to have any problems with it either.

She knows you're a lesbian, and you know that she's straight. And somehow being close with each other and being friends still works for you.

So this scenario is as normal as it only could be with you two.

**III**

You hiss out a laugh when she tickles your sides again and you press your hands to her shoulders, trying to make her stop.

"_Britt_!"

You can't breathe, you kick her with your legs but she's too strong. She's pinning you down onto the bed with the weight of her body. Luckily she has yet to catch your hands in a death grip so you grab her arms and you try to push her away. When she pinches your sides a bit harder, you arch your back up and you choke on your own laugh. You're squirming to get free and you push your hand against her chest.

Suddenly she stops tickling you, straightening out her back and sits up in your lap. She looks down at you and arches her eyebrow. "Did you just touch my boob?"

"What? No."

"Yeah, you did."

You snort, "No."

There's a pause, when she's only looking at you and you feel the need to swallow thickly. You tilt your head to the side and arch your eyebrows.

Then she shifts on your lap and looks down at her chest for a moment before returning her gaze to you. "I mean, I don't blame you, they're pretty awesome."

Your skin flares and you breathe out a silent: "Yeah, they are," that actually was supposed to just stay in your head.

She arches her eyebrow, "What?"

"What?"

"What did you say?"

You hold your breath, "Nothing."

You didn't touch her boob.

Okay, maybe you did but it wasn't intentional.

Okay, maybe it was but you didn't mean for her to notice it.

It just kind of happened because she's on top of you and you were trying to make her stop tickling you. It was self-defense. And it worked. .

So you don't regret it. Even if your cheeks are now beet red and she's quirking her lips in amusement.

"Dork," she breathes out a laugh and then she pins your hands above your head.

"I'm not a dork," you say, trying to defend yourself but she only smiles wider.

"Maybe you want to touch other parts of my body too, when you're already at it."

You feel your cheeks grow hotter, and it's spreading down to your neck and down low in your stomach, as her teasing smile grows wider.

"_No_..." You trail off because maybe you'd want to touch her, but you'd die before you'll admit that to her out loud.

"No? You don't think I'm hot?" She pouts and you roll your eyes. She's still pinning your hands above your head on the couch.

"That was the first thing I told you." You say with an eye-roll and she smiles mischievously.

"I know..." She shuffles her body above yours and takes a stronger grip around your wrists. She leans down and when she's only inches away from your face, she smiles playfully and whispers into your ear. "I remember..."

You close your eyes. Your pulse quickens its pace and you feel your stomach grow with warmth.

She giggles into your ear and the feeling of her body on top of yours is making your head dizzy.

Then she sits up again and let go of your wrists. She reaches her hands up towards her hair and fixes her ponytail before getting up from the couch, instantly leaving your body cold.

"Anyway, we need to make dinner now."

You groan and she just laughs teasingly.

"And you have to fix it because I can't cook, we all know that."

**III**

When Quinn and Artie come back from their little adventure, they're carrying bags of clinking bottles.

You're sitting on the bed again and Brittany is reading a book. You're doing your make up because you got inspired from Arties rap before. _Not_.

You smack your lips together and look at your reflection in the tiny mirror in your right hand. You're sitting Indian style on the bed and Brittany's sitting beside you.

You apply a little more of the lip gloss before you smack your lips together again. "Mm, I love the taste of this lip gloss." You mumble to yourself. You got it from your friend and classmate, Meg, a while back and you only use it on special occasions so it'll last longer.

She looks up from her book for a few seconds with a small smirk on her lips.

"What does it taste like?"

"Strawberries."

She hums quietly in response and looks at your face for a while longer, before she shakes her head and goes back to reading her book.

"Did you want some?" you offer after a while and she whips her head up towards you.

"Huh?"

"Lipstick? Do you want to try it on?"

You hold out your hand for her to take the small plastic container.

"Oh," she says. "No. Thanks." She purses her lips in a tight smile and you shrug your shoulder as she goes back to reading.

They scream at you from the living room to come and help them and you quickly jump off the bed.

Apparently they need help with connecting the iPod to the speakers.

"It doesn't fucking work!" Artie exclaims as he tries to make sense of all the cords.

Brittany helps Artie and it isn't long before the iPod is plugged in and bottles are being opened.

You take a shot, to finally being here in Hawaii.

And then you take a shot for Brittany's dad, for being rich and generous. And then you take a shot for the pool. And then you insist on everyone taking a shot for all the hot girls at this hotel.

And it isn't long before Brittany starts dancing on the table and you decide that your couch is thirsty. You're pouring vodka onto the pillows and in between the seats while Brittany dances the 'Single Ladies' dance on the coffee table.

Quinn starts crying when Artie starts making out with the wall. You faintly hear the word 'cheater' on repeat throughout the whole night.

Your mind is blurry and when you try to count how many shots you've taken so far, you give up after number five.

Brittany decides to invite our neighbours who live right next to us. Apparently she saw them earlier today and she thought they looked nice and handsome.

Everyone leaves and you weren't fast enough to follow them so suddenly you're lying on the couch, alone, while giggling hysterically into a bottle of Jack.

When your friends come back with no neighbours but even more alcohol, you know somewhere in your drunken mind that this night won't end until the early morning.

You don't mind though.

Sometime between Michael Jackson's 'Beat it' and Rudimental's 'Waiting all night' you have moved from the living room area to the kitchen.

You're not really sure where your friends are but you catch yourself climbing up on top of the table.

Suddenly you hear a voice right next to your ear.

"Now dance, Santana!" Brittany screams into your ear and you scream back an 'Okay!' before you start dancing.

You and Brittany shake and pop and lock together on the table until Quinn comes rushing into the kitchen. She's carrying stuff in her arms but you're not super sure what it is.

"Stones!" she tells you. "It's stones!"

Somehow, your drunken mind understands this perfectly, because in the next second you've jumped down from the table and you're helping Quinn with putting the stones onto the kitchen counter.

And then your mind goes blank.

You don't know how much time passes. Or what you did while your mind decided to not keep up.

But then you're knowledge how you're putting stones into glasses filled with water.

At least you think it is water. It's transparent. But it could be vodka for all you know.

You don't know why or just… why. But when you've put the stones in water/vodka, you're piling the glasses on top of each other.

Then you leave them there in the kitchen, while you all leave the apartment to go downstairs to the lobby. And this time you're actually fast enough to go with them.

**III**


	3. Day Two

**Day Two**

"Ow, ow, _ow_."

You slowly flutter your eyelids open.

Bad idea.

"Owww."

You don't really know where it hurts, but something hurts. And you're about to start crying because you don't have energy to take care of something that hurts.

Suddenly you feel movement next to you and when a bulb of blonde hair comes into your periphery, you remember what you did last night and you realize why something hurts.

You touch your forehead and you realize the pain is surging through your brain. You also realize that you feel incredibly sick to your stomach.

"_Britt_," you whine and she only grunts in response. "Britt," you say again because you can't find any other words. You try to find your vocabulary but your mind is working slowly.

You turn your body so that you're lying on your side. Suddenly a different pain surges through your arm and you wince.

"Shit," you mutter as you feel a sting in your left arm.

You don't know how you got it, but something in the back of your mind reminds you of how you were dancing on top of a table last night.

Suddenly you remember how you knocked your arm into the refrigerator. The table is placed really close to the fridge and you probably slammed your arm against it, while dancing next to Brittany. You tend to swing your limbs around a lot while dancing when you're drunk. You let loose completely.

"Britt!"

"Ugh!" Brittany turns underneath the covers and then her face emerges, looking all kinds of hangover.

"I need help," you tell her but you can see on her face that she's not really paying attention to what you're saying. She's busy looking around the room, at herself, and then closing her eyes again.

"_Ugh_."

You watch her, as she keeps looking through hooded eyes. She's cute even though she drank a whole lot yesterday. Sometimes you wonder how she does it.

"What?" she asks.

"_What_?" you say back.

"You're staring," she says and you look away quickly. You feel your cheeks heating up but you shrug it off.

"Nothing, I just want you to help me with my arm."

"What happened?"

"I think I hurt it last night, take a look at it," you pout. She smiles weakly and then shuffle up into a half sitting position. She takes your arm into her hands and starts to examine it.

"There's no mark," she says as she keeps looking.

"Well, it hurts," you tell her again. She sighs but you can still see that her lips are stretched into a small smile.

"So, how did you hurt it?" she asks and you look down sheepishly.

"The refrigerator, I think."

"Hm." She massages your arm for awhile before she places it on your stomach and then sits up.

"Your arm will be fine. I need an Advil."

**III**

"What happened here?"

Quinn is standing in the middle of the kitchen, looking around with her eyes widened.

You shrug indifferently, "You decided that stones are your new favourite thing, especially when they're dipped in transparent fluid." You stare at your creation. Glasses are lined up from the kitchen all the way out to the living room, filled with two or three white stones in each glass. "Also, the refrigerator hit my arm."

Quinn gives you a confused look but you just shrug your shoulders again.

"It hurts," you clarify and she rolls her eyes.

"Santana's been complaining about it the entire morning."

Brittany walks into the kitchen and jumps up onto the counter.

"No, I haven't."

Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, you have. I even had to massage it for like twenty minutes."

"It was like twenty second. Stop being so dramatic."

"Where are my pants?"

Quinn looks up at her boyfriend and gives him a tired look, "They're on the couch, babe."

"So... What happened _after_ we put the stones in water?" Quinn asks with her brow furrowed.

"_Not sure it's water_," you mumble quietly but nobody heard you.

Brittany purses her lips, "Not sure… Don't know if I _want_ to know either."

You knit your eyebrows together and tap your chin, "Did we invite the neighbours?"

Brittany tilts her head to the side, as if she's trying to remember. "I think we tried…"

Artie shuffles into the kitchen again while zipping up his pants. "Yeah, we tried. They hate us now," he says as he walks over and leans his forehead against the fridge.

"What are you doing?" you snap at him, panicked.

"I'm cooling my head against the fridge," he explains tiredly. "It hurts."

"Well, don't. It's dangerous."

Both Quinn and Brittany snort. Artie doesn't take your warning seriously but you decide it'll be his own fault when the fridge decides to injure him too.

**III**

"I'm hungry."

"Then eat."

"We have no food." Brittany pouts but you don't waver.

You're splayed on the couch, with your head squashed between the cushions.

"I'm not hungry," you tell her.

It's quiet for awhile before she speaks again. "We can go to this restaurant I've heard they have here…" She uses a low voice and you smell trouble already. "They have these awesome bread things that taste delicious."

You bolt right up from the couch.

"Are you talking about Breadstix?"

She shrugs her shoulders, "Maybe."

"You told me you didn't know if it exists here or not," you say. You're pretty hurt that she didn't tell you right away if she knew that they had Breadstix here. She shrugs her shoulders again.

"I might have seen it when we were out yesterday…"

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

You're out the door faster than she has time to say 'Santana, wait' and you're already in the elevator when you hear how she stumbles out the door with the key card and some money. She flings herself into the elevator and you press the button.

"Maybe we should've asked Quinn and Artie…" she mumbles breathlessly.

"They're in their room doing god knows what. No way am I going in there to ask if they want lunch."

Brittany rolls her eyes but accepts your answer.

"You're right," she mumbles as she rests her head against your shoulder.

When you enter the restaurant, you look around at all the furniture and you're a little disappointed because it doesn't look exactly like Breadstix at home. But you'll still take it. You _are_ pretty hungry after all and this is way better than the hotel's own food.

You order pasta and Brittany orders shrimp and you've already eaten all the breadsticks. Brittany only ate like two before you snatched the rest.

"So, what are we doing today?" Brittany asks as she takes a sip from her drink.

"Don't know, what do you wanna do?"

"Dunno."

"_Santana_!"

You look up when you hear your name being called. At first you don't see anyone. But then, you catch sight of a brunette girl waving her hand at you and recognize her as the girl that you got a number from yesterday.

"H-hey!" you shout awkwardly while waving your hand in the air.

Your heartbeat quickens and you feel nerves building up. You're not good at this at all. You wish you had some game but you don't.

She comes closer to your table and you look over at Brittany. Her eyes are wide and she's looking sceptically at the girl.

"Hey," she says to Brittany but Brittany only purses her lips. "I'm Rebecca," she stretches her hand out and Brittany takes it reluctantly.

Right. _Rebecca_.

You're not sure how she knew your name though. You're pretty sure you didn't tell her yesterday. You didn't really speak much at all yesterday.

Then Rebecca turns back to you and gives you a dazzling smile.

"You're good at surfing right?"

Your eyes widen and you stutter out a; "Yeah, totally!"

Brittany slaps your leg under the table. You kick her back with your foot.

You keep smiling at Rebecca as she stands beside your table. "Great, meet me at the beach at three p.m.?"

You're staring at her and you're pretty sure you look like a goldfish. "Um, yeah sure."

"Awesome, see ya!" And with that, she winks at you before she turns on her heels and walks away. You fist pump mentally because you've got a hot date in a few hours. But at the same time, you mentally slap yourself in the head, because _surfing_?

Brittany slaps your leg under the table again and you're starting to regret sitting in a booth next to her, instead of opposite. "That's such a lie! You suck at surfing, Santana."

"Oh, thank you for having no faith in me."

She rolls her eyes as you take a sip from your drink.

"Also, you suck at lying; you were totally twitching your eyebrows."

You furrow your eyebrows, "What?"

"Desperate Housewives taught me that, if you're twitching your eyebrows while talking, you're lying. Orson totally did that after he killed Chuck."

"That's not true Britt," you deadpan and pick up your water again. You sit in silence for a few seconds until you add, "You're just jealous."

For a second you see how she stiffens. But then she slaps your arm and tells you to 'grow up'.

**III**

It turns out that your horrible lying skills might get negative consequences. You don't even dare to go out more than a couple of meters, you tell her you hit your arm yesterday when you were dancing on the table. It's only partly true. You did hurt your arm, but not really enough to not be able to surf. Rebecca is a pro, she's standing on her board even before you have your toes in the lukewarm water.

After ten minutes of dipping your fingertips into the water, drawing patterns on the surface, you feel like you should do something. Like maybe try to surf, or at least waddle out a little further.

But the thought of sharks makes you stay where you can still feel the sand between your toes. You know that you shouldn't worry about them but what if they're actually swimming around here right now. Brittany told you not to worry, but you already do.

Rebecca is too far out; you don't even know where she is or what you should do.

You thought this was a date, but she left you to _die_ in the shore.

Okay, sure, she thought you could surf. Because you told her you could.

But perhaps she could've waited for you. Before she dived into the waves and totally disappeared.

Suddenly you see her again and she's swimming towards you.

You stand there, sheepishly, with water up to your waist and your eyes downcast.

"You have surfed before, right?" she asks you breathlessly when she's close enough for you to hear her.

"Y-yeah, of course," you tell her, not really trusting your voice to say anything else.

Rebecca looks at you with raised eyebrows and you try to gulp down all the growing nerves.

"Are you sure?"

You meet her gaze and she looks kind of worried. Your heart rate is speeding up. You bite your lip and rub your arm with your left hand. It's getting cold since you're not moving at all. Even goose bumps are starting to appear on your olive skin.

"Yeah." Your voice is weak and you clear your throat. "It was awhile ago, though," you admit and she slowly starts to smile.

"Come on." She takes your hand and leads you away from the water.

When you're back on the beach again, she hands you a towel and then pulls you to the beach bar. She sits down on one of the stools and you sit down next to her.

You're still cold but the towel manages to give you some warmth.

"You want anything to drink?" she asks and you look around at all the bottles behind the bar.

You kind of want something warm at the moment but you know that the chances are small that they have anything warm at the beach.

Brittany makes some awesome hot chocolate. She always uses whipped cream and small marshmallows. Always when you're in a bad mood, she makes you a cup and you instantly feel better. It's like medicine.

But Brittany isn't here and there's no hot chocolate to make you feel better about yourself.

"Mojito," you smile and she nods her head. She orders two and the bartender winks at her as he hands them over. She winks back and something tells you that they know each other.

"Here you go," she hands you the drink and you thank her before taking a sip from the straw.

You feel so uncomfortable but you don't even know why. Rebecca's nice; it's nothing wrong with her. You just feel so out of place with her.

You want to go back a few hours in time and not lie to her. You could've suggested something else. Like dinner, or just sunbathing. What's wrong with just sunbathing?

"So, we could've done something else?" she says after a while of silence and you instantly blush.

"I know," you look down to your drink and fidget with the black straw. "I should've told you I can't surf. I just forgot to mention it, I guess…" you mumble the last part and you can hear how she chuckles. You look up at her face and she's smiling at you.

You thought that you ruined the whole thing but maybe she still wants to have drinks with you some day.

Suddenly you remember how she knew your name and you want to ask. "How did you know my name before? Like I don't remember telling you?"

She smiles smugly and looks down at her glass.

"Maybe I talked to your friend about you a bit before I came up to you yesterday?" she says sheepishly and you instantly think about Brittany. But she would've told you if Rebecca spoke to her. But that was why she was acting so weird when Rebecca interrupted their lunch. But that doesn't even make sense.

You furrow your eyebrows, "What friend?"

"Um like, Queen, or something?" she purses her lips and you raise your eyebrows.

"Oh, Quinn," you say.

She nods, "Right."

You don't know if you feel relieved or disappointed that it wasn't Brittany. You don't even know why it would matter.

"Listen, I like you," Rebecca leans closer to you and bravely puts her hand on your knee. "But I really need to go; they need me behind the bar." She points her thumb towards the other bartender and he smiles at you.

"Oh," you say. So, that's how they know each other. She works there too. "That's cool."

"Maybe we can meet up later tonight and _not_ go surfing?" she smiles flirtatiously and you hear yourself giggle.

"Not tonight, can't do tonight. But another night maybe." You bite your lip nervously. She wrinkles her nose but then nods her head.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

She keeps smiling at you. "Okay, cool. I'll call you," you breathe out.

You don't really have any plans for tonight but you're mostly just feeling like getting your cuddle on in the couch with Brittany, or something.

When she jumps off her stool, instead of walking away, she inches her body closer to you.

You hold your breath because you have a feeling you know what's going to happen.

She comes closer and when her face is just an inch away from yours, she tilts her head, and kisses your cheek. She lingers there for awhile and you keep holding your breath.

"Bye," she whispers into your ear and when she pulls away, you smile at her.

**III**

"Where're Quartie?"

You toss your key card onto the little table in the hallway and kick your flip flops off your feet.

Brittany's slumped on the couch with a book in her hands and you flop down onto the loveseat.

"Quartie?" she mumbles.

"Yeah, our friends," you state as if it's obvious.

"They went out, like a date or something."

"Gross," you mumble and Brittany gives you a stern look.

She goes back to reading and you rest your head back against the pillows.

"Did you have fun?" she asks suddenly and you tilt your head so you can see her. She winks at you jokingly and you shrug.

"It was okay."

"Just okay?" Suddenly she looks at you with a concerned gaze. "I thought you liked her?"

You shrug again. You barely know her. "She's a bit... weird," you mumble.

You look up at Brittany and she's biting her lip, as if she's trying to stifle a laugh.

"Weird?" she asks and you nod your head weakly.

Rebecca's not really weird, you're the weird one. You're the one who said you could surf. She didn't do anything weird. But you don't want to tell Brittany that. For some reason you want her to know that the date went good. That maybe, you'll see Rebecca again.

"She's a bit… yeah weird."

Brittany nods her head slowly, "…Okay."

You fidget with your fingers in your lap and you wish you weren't so awkward. The date could've gone better if you didn't lie or pretend to know stuff you don't. But she suggested seeing you again anyway, so you guess the date went okay after all.

"Sorry for leaving you," you say quietly.

"That's okay," she mumbles. "You had a date." She smiles at you and you smile back. "You wanna watch a movie and eat ice cream?"

You give her a grateful smile. "Yes, please."

When you're snuggled up under a blanket with ice cream and two spoons, you feel content. This was exactly how you wanted this evening to turn out. You didn't have the ingredients to make hot cocoa, but this is the next best thing. Ice cream, a movie and Brittany.

Even though she insisted on watching Beauty and the Beast, you feel super excited.

When the movie starts and you fall silent, you shuffle closer and lean your body against her side. You rest your head against the couch and sneak your arm behind her head so that you can play with her blonde locks. Her hair is so soft.

"So…" She clears her throat and you tilt your head to look at her. "Did you at least get a goodbye kiss?" she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively and you push into her with your body, successfully making her fall over a little bit.

You roll your eyes but then flutter your eyelashes at her. "Maybe," you say teasingly and her eyes widen.

"Oh, really?" She's teasing you but you can tease back so you nod your head up and down flirtatiously.

"M-hm. She's pretty good, if you know what I mean." You wiggle your eyebrows too and she chuckles.

"Wow, on the first date?"

You nod your head with a serious expression. "She's very forward."

"I bet. So did she let you cop a feel?"

"She let me do all kinds of things…" You narrow your eyes and let your tongue slide against your upper lip.

She looks down at the movements. "Like what?"

"I don't think you want to know. It's not really PG-13."

"I can handle that," she whispers.

"Oh, really?"

"I bet she's not even half as good as I am."

"Well, I wouldn't know."

She shrugs, "Guess not."

You shake your head, snorting out a laugh. She cracks a grin and you bump your body into hers again.

You go back to watching the movie and you keep stroking her hair.

"Seriously though, was she any good?" Brittany asks you and she's not teasing anymore. She really wants to know. You decide to tell her the truth.

You tilt your head to the side, "At kissing cheeks? Yeah, I'd say that."

She laughs, loudly, and you try to hide your embarrassment.

"Whatever. At least she wants to see me again."

"Even though you can't surf?"

You slap the back of her head gently. "Whatever, we're not talking about this anymore. Let's watch the movie."

**III**

"We should move to the bed," Brittany mumbles into your hair.

"Mmh."

You're too tired to open your eyes. You feel how Brittany nuzzles your neck with her nose and you smile at the tingly feeling.

About halfway through the movie, you decided to lie down instead. And now she's spooning you from behind and the last thing you want to do is move.

Her arm is draped across your stomach and her fingers are resting against the skin between your shirt and your shorts. You skate your fingers over the back of her hand and she holds your closer.

The movie's still playing but you both stopped watching it a while ago.

"No, come on. Get up." Brittany uses her stern voice but she makes no indication in standing up herself.

"You get up," you say sleepily.

After a few seconds she stirs against you.

"Okay, I'm getting up now."

She shuffles out from behind you and you miss the warmth instantly so you follow after her.

You flop down onto the bed and you don't care to change your clothes. But apparently Brittany cares, because she takes her shirt off and you weren't prepared so you kind of just stare for a while until she raises her eyebrows at you and you have to look away. You look down at the comforter and you hear some more shuffling before she's in the bed next to you. She lifts the covers up and shuffles underneath them. You do the same and then you're laying there next to each other.

"We forgot to turn the lights off," you whisper and she sighs.

"Fuck."

"Don't swear."

"Since when do you care if people swear?"

"I don't. It's just that you always tell me not to swear so it's only fair if you get the same treatment."

Brittany stars at you with raised eyebrows and you shrug one shoulder at her.

"Can you turn the lights off?"

"No," you mutter.

"Please?" she pouts.

"Ugh, fine."

"You're the best, San," she says as you shuffle out of bed and waddle towards the switch.

The room turns pitch black and you stand by the door for a while to let your eyes get used to the darkness.

"Did you fall asleep?" her voice is small and you smile because she sounds really cute.

"No, just getting used to the darkness. Can't find my way back," you explain.

"Just follow my voice."

You take a step towards the bed, "Okay."

"It's just a few steps, you're almost there now."

You take a few more steps and then you slump down onto the bed. You crawl your way up towards the pillows and you accidentally push your hands down onto her legs.

"Sorry," you mutter and she whispers 's'okay'.

You crawl underneath the covers and shuffle closer to her. You feel a hand pulling at your shirt and you lay down with your back towards her. You take the same position as you had on the couch and her fingers sneak their way back to the skin between your shirt and your shorts.

"You're soft," she whispers sleepily into your ear and you feel warmth pulse beneath your skin.

"You are too," you mumble back and she pulls you closer against her.

"Sweet dreams," she whispers and you only smile in response before you fall into a deep sleep.

**III**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Also, I love it when you come with suggestions, so feel free to tell me what you would like to see in future chapters. It really helps me and gives me a lot of ideas! **


	4. Day Three

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewing and suggesting things! You all give awesome ideas. And the cover image for this story is fantastical and it's made by **_**ohvalerievalerie**_** on tumblr who's always making awesome stuff! So, thank you for that! **

**(Also, I just want to warn you a bit, there will probably be a lot of alcohol in this story. It will play a big part in what happens later on. I'm not really for drinking as much as I make these characters do, it's just that it will make this storyline more intriguing and complicated in the end.) **

**III**

You wake up with a warm feeling in your tummy. You're not sure why it's so warm but you snuggle closer to your pillow and shift your legs underneath the covers. You let out a deep sigh and soak in the feeling of waking up in a hotel bed, far away from home. You feel rested, and happy, and –

– _Wet_?

You shift your legs once again. There's an undeniable wetness somewhere in your shorts. You suddenly get why you feel so warm. You furrow your eyebrows. You can't remember why you'd be wet though. The warmth is growing in your stomach and you feel how heavy your eyelids are.

You shoot up in bed and look around. There's nothing out of place in your room. And there's no one else in here. You look down onto your lap and you're fully clothed.

Suddenly there's a creak, and the door opens.

And when Brittany waltzes into the room wearing only a black bikini, you will yourself to close your eyes. And suddenly you realize why you'd be this warm and flustered.

You had a dream.

You dreamt about her. And not just a normal dream about you saving her from falling off a cliff or something similar to that.

No, it was another dream. A very… _wet_ dream.

_Oh my god_.

You burry your head in the palms of your hands. You feel how your cheeks are heating up and you try to avoid looking up when Brittany calls your name.

"Are you awake? We've made breakfast."

You hear shuffling and because you're not looking, you're not sure but you think she's getting dressed.

You don't answer. You have a hard time formulating words.

_Her body is hovering over yours. She's panting and looking at you through hooded eyes. Her hips roll and you hands roam across her bare back. _

Oh my god.

You push your hands harder against you eyes and when Brittany calls your name again, you shake yourself out of your thoughts.

"W-what?"

"Breakfast?"

"Right. Yeah, sure."

She gives you a funny look and you smile to reassure her you're okay.

When she closes the door behind her and you're the only one in the room again, you flop down onto the bed and you hit yourself in the side of your head.

Stupid, stupid, _stupid_.

You can't control your dreams. But _fuck_. Did you_ have_ to dream about _that_?

And why is your subconscious so keen on having sex with your best friend?

You shake your head. This happens to everyone. Sometimes people have sex dreams about someone that they're not at all interested in. Sometimes dreams don't make any sense and they're just totally random. This doesn't mean anything. You had a sex dream about your best friend. So what? It happens to the best of us.

_She whispers into your ear and your nails dig into her shoulder blades. Her body rolls with yours and her fingers keep pumping inside of you. You thread your fingers through her wild blonde locks and she's sloppily trailing kisses down your neck. She curls her fingers and you arch your body into hers. Your chests move together and you muffle a moan by biting into her collarbone. _

You shoot up from the bed, not wanting anymore snippets of your dream to enter your thoughts. You shuffle around in the room, trying to figure out where your clothes are. When you find your suitcase right next to the bed, you pull out fresh clothes and walk briskly towards the bathroom to take a cold shower.

**III**

"Why aren't you eating?"

"My head hurts," you excuse yourself quickly and Brittany narrows her eyes.

She takes a bite from a sandwich Quinn just made and tilts her head. "Are you okay? You looked weird when you woke up this morning too."

You swallow thickly and look down onto your hands in your lap. You're too caught up thinking about something your subconscious made up while you were asleep to be hungry. But you can't really tell her that.

"No, I'm okay. Just… My head hurts. Hangover or something."

"We didn't drink last night."

"Well," you sigh, "Maybe I'm still a little jet lagged."

Brittany furrows her eyebrows and looks at you sceptically.

"Whatever you say," she sing-songs and you roll your eyes. "You're missing out on some delicious sandwich."

You watch as she licks her lips and you instantly look away.

_Damn this dream. _

"What are the plans for today?"

Quinn sits down next to you on the love seat and you instantly put your feet on her lap, leaning your head back against the armrest.

"Chill by the pool?" you suggest and she purses her lips in a sceptical way.

"That's a bit boring to do every day…" she trails off and you roll your eyes at her.

"Maybe we should go surfing," Brittany shrugs and you raise your eyebrows at her as her lips form a smirk and you roll your eyes again.

"Stop teasing me about that," you mumble but she just keeps smirking.

Quinn purses her lips. "What do you normally do on vacations like these?"

Artie plops down on the couch next to Brittany with a radiant smile. "We should totally make a list over stuff we want to do during these two weeks."

You furrow your eyebrows, "Or we could just hang out by the pool every day?"

Quinn looks at you and then takes a deep breath, "Or we could go this museum I heard of. They have a lot of pictures from very famous photographers. I also heard they sell Hasselblad H4D-60 for not as much money as they usually cost. It boasts a 60 megapixel medium format sensor and I don't have any precise numbers but I've heard it goes for over 40.000 dollars."

You all look at Quinn with bored expressions.

"…No." You tell her and Artie gives her an apologetic smile.

Brittany looks at Quinn with a strained smile, "Q, you're the only one who's interested in those things."

Artie sits up straighter on the couch and you look at him as he slaps his hands down on his knees with an enthusiastic nod. "We should party a lot. Actually, I think we need to go out tonight and celebrate."

You furrow your eyebrows, "Celebrate what exactly?"

"I don't know – life? Or that you got yourself a hot woman here already." He wiggles his eyebrows and you give him a disgusted look.

"I think we should celebrate Quinn's birthday." Brittany purses her lips,"…a little early."

Quinn's birthday is next week. You kind of forgot about it. But you won't say that. She'll think you're the worst friend ever. And you don't want Quinn on your bad side.

"Why don't we just celebrate my birthday, _on_ my birthday?" Quinn's eyebrows are furrowed and you look back at Brittany.

She just shrugs, "We could celebrate your birthday multiple times…"

Artie shrugs, "Doesn't matter what we celebrate. Just that there's alcohol and music."

You instantly feel how much you want alcohol right now. All this talk about partying is making you want to get your dance on. "I want to mix vodka and Schweppes now. The red Russian one. Best mix ever."

Brittany looks at you with a worried expression. "Santana, it's too early for alcohol."

"What are you talking about? It's like afternoon already."

"Still too early. You're gonna pass out if you start drinking now cuz we're gonna party all night."

Brittany fist pump the air a few times, quietly chanting "untz untz untz" and you just stare at her with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

**III**

After deciding that you'll just chill out until the night comes and then head out to party, you lie down on the couch and get lost in your thoughts.

You think about yesterday and you can't help but feel irritated. You've started to really hate how awkward you can be. How every time you try to get a girl, your social skills get in the way. You've kind of struggled your whole life with overcoming your poor social skills and you know you're better now than middle school, but it's still not as good as it could be. You just want to be able to talk to anybody and flirt and get them to want you.

Rebecca showed interest and you know that she asked you to hang out again but still. You're so awkward.

"What's wrong?"

Brittany sits down next to you on the couch and looks into your eyes with a worried expression.

You shrug, "Nobody loves me." you joke. You jut out your lower lip and cross your arms over your chest. You're being childish even though you're mostly joking, but you can't help it.

"Santana, that's not true."

And when Brittany shuffles closer to you on the couch you don't regret acting like a kicked puppy. When she's close enough, she bends her knee and flings her leg over your leg, resting it on your lap.

"_I_ love you," she says, punctuating each word and letting her lips ghost over your cheekbone. "Everyone loves you." She puts her pointer finger on your chin and tilts it upwards, making you look into her crystal blue eyes. "So stop pouting and let those gorgeous dimples graze your cheeks."

You can't help but smile and when she grins at you, your smile grows even bigger.

Suddenly her leg puts too much pressure on your thigh and even though you love the feeling of your best friend this close to you, it's starting to get a bit _too_ hot.

So you poke her thigh and you gesture for her to leave your lap.

"I don't think I want to see Rebecca again," you tell her. "I don't think I like her." You purse your lips and look up at Brittany.

Rebecca didn't make you feel good. And she only intensifies these horrible feelings about your awkwardness.

Brittany's smiling softly and she's looking at you like she always looks at you. Her eyes are so blue and deep and you melt under her gaze.

She puts her hand on your knee and squeezes. "Then you don't have to." She smiles and you grin sheepishly.

"You're way too touchy-feely."

Brittany takes her hand away from your knee and looks up at Quinn. She's standing in the doorway looking at you and you wonder for how long she's been standing there.

"Wow, you look hot!"

Brittany rakes her eyes from Quinn's face down to her toes and then up again. She's wearing a short tight dress and dark makeup. Quinn looks really nice. But you can't help but tease.

You look at Brittany from the corner of your eye and wiggle your eyebrows. "I've always doubted your sexuality, Britt."

She pinches your arm, hard.

You wince out in pain. Bitch, that hurt. "I was joking! Chill your beans."

"Fuck you," she mumbles and you're a little surprised at how defensive she's getting.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Aren't you ready yet? I thought we were heading out?"

"No, yeah, we are." You stumble up from the couch and walk towards your room.

You're not ready at all; you kind of forgot you were leaving soon.

But you already know what dress to wear. You just need to do your makeup and your hair. You're glad you washed your hair this morning so you don't have to do it now.

Brittany comes into the bedroom only a few seconds later.

She's walking towards her suitcase and while she's bending down to pick up her make-up bag, she mumbles, "Sorry I pinched you."

You smile a lopsided smile, "That's okay."

**III**

"Heey s-sexy lady, wanna da_nc_e?"

You giggle even though you're a bit freaked out because someone just whispered in your ear and is now circling their arms around your waist.

But when you turn around to dance with them, you stop being freaked out because there's blue eyes and blonde hair and instead you feel excited and like your tummy is filled with butterflies.

"Of _course_," you slur and she smiles big enough for you to see her white teeth.

You're at a club. Which one, you're not sure.

Artie bought you shots and then someone bought you a Mojito and now you're on the dance floor.

Quinn and Artie were here too, before they disappeared.

You instantly get a bit disgusted when you think about how they suddenly disappeared, together, somewhere.

But then you remember that they are a couple after all and they're allowed to do that stuff.

"How's my dork doing?" Her breath tickles your ear and you laugh despite her light insult.

"I'm okay," you tell her as you smile down at the dance floor.

You feel bashful even though you're not sure why you're being bashful.

"How much hav'you bee drunkin?"

"Not too much," you tell her. Then you narrow your eye and you realize how glossy her eyes are. "How much have _you_ been drinking?"

"Not toooo much eitherr." She's bouncing on her feet and you chuckle as you take her arm.

"Let's sit you down for a bit," you say.

You find the bar and you put her on a bar stool.

"Can I get you anything, ladies?" The bartender is looking between you two a quirked smile and you tell him you want vodka and Schweppes. The Russian one.

It's not too early for that anymore. And you've been craving it for a long time now.

"How is it that the crocodiles always gets to have the babies but the frogs never gets anything?"

You look at Brittany, pursing your lips.

She looks so sad. And you have no idea what she's talking about.

"I don't know, sweetie." The bartender gives you the drink and you take a sip, loving the way it tastes. "I'm sure the frog gets _something_."

**III**

You're in a taxi cab and Brittany is sitting next to you. Or she's not sitting next to you. She's sitting _on_ you. Your face is buried in her hair and she's laughing into your neck. Your hand is resting on her thigh and her nose brushes your skin as she laughs.

Quinn is also there, you think.

You can't see anything, because Brittany's hair is blocking your vision. You're not complaining though, because it smells good.

**III**

You're sitting next to Brittany in a booth somewhere and you think you're slowly starting to come to your senses. Your vision isn't as blurred anymore and your mind is starting to clear up a little bit. You promise yourself not to drink anything for a bit now.

"Shots, shots, shots!"

There's suddenly a tiny glass in your hand and then Brittany clinks her glass with yours. Maybe this one won't hurt. It is a tiny glass after all.

You chug it down. You think it might be tequila but you really have no idea. You put it down on the table in front of you and then Brittany is pouring salt into her hand.

"Do a shot on me," she slurs and you're not sure what she means, until she's clumsily pouring the salt onto her neck. But she hasn't licked the spot so all the salt streams down her collarbone and when you narrow your eyes, you see that it disappears down into her shirt.

"You need to wet it," you tell her and when you look up into her face, she's pouting and wearing a confused expression.

You hate to see her sad. So you lean forward and then you poke your tongue out and you can hear how Brittany gasps before you lick the base of her neck.

It tastes so good, and you can't help it when you slowly let your lips linger a bit on her skin, before you pull away fully.

"Salt," you order and she gives it to you, right away. "Thanks."

You pour the salt onto the spot you licked and then you smile at her.

"There you go," you say and she just looks at you. Then she shakes her head and picks up the shot.

"Now you have to lick the salt," she states. "Then take the shot. Then the lemon."

And then she puts the lemon between her teeth and closes her lips around it.

She urges you on with her eyes and you lean in again. It tastes like before, only a whole lot more salty. You kind of prefer the other taste, without the salt. But this is good too. And licking up all the salt takes way longer time, so your tongue can linger on her skin without you having to worry about how weird it looks.

When you pull away, you take the shot and then you lean up towards her lips.

She's staring at you and you stare back as you take a bite out of the lemon. Even though it's sour and your fingers tingle, you feel the way your lips brushes against her lips, and it makes all the tingles multiply in different places in your body.

She takes the lemon out of her mouth and then smiles wickedly at you.

"That was awesome!" she cheers and you chuckle at her enthusiasm.

Suddenly there's someone right beside Brittany, on the other side of her. He's got short hair and a really nice smile. The music is really loud and you don't know who he is. You don't know what he's doing here at your booth. But then, you don't really know if this is your booth. You don't really know anything.

He taps Brittany on her shoulder and she whips her head around. He flashes his white teeth and you see how Brittany gives him a wide grin in return.

He's speaking, you can't hear what he's saying, but his lips are moving.

Suddenly Brittany's twisting her head back and letting out a big laugh. You guess he said something really funny because Brittany touches his chest and tells him something in return that makes him smile wider.

You hate his smile.

You suddenly realize that you've got no one to talk to. You don't even know where Quinn and Artie went and Brittany ditched you for someone else.

Actually she hasn't entirely left you but she's not talking to you. There're more shots in front of you on the table and you take one to your lips and empty the contents.

Where all the shots came from, you have no clue. They kind of just appeared.

When you start thinking about it, you don't actually know where you are. You just know that you're in some sort of a club and they're feeding you shots.

You think you got here with the taxi cab but you're not sure. But Quinn and Artie were in the taxi too, right? Or at least Quinn was. But then again, you don't know. Because Brittany's hair blocked your vision.

You try to look around you but as soon as you shift your head, everything starts to spin.

Didn't you promise yourself that you weren't allowed to drink more?

Why do you have to drink so much?

Where are you?

"San!"

You find blonde hair and blue eyes again and you narrow your eyes at her face.

"Wanna head out?"

Yeah, you do. More than ever. You nod your head up and down and she smiles before taking your hand.

Then you're exiting the club and you're breathing in the warm night city air.

"– So we're going to his apartment." Brittany tugs your hand and when her words make their way to your mind, you furrow your eyebrows.

"Who's apartment?"

"Johan's. He's got a Jacuzzi." She's clapping her hands together enthusiastically as you're being pulled towards a car.

You're not so sure about this. Whatever it is. But as you're sitting in the backseat of a black Mazda, pressed between the window and your best friend, you think it's too late to bail.

**III**

You're on a carpet and there's a glass of red wine in front of you. You're laughing. About what, you don't know.

Brittany is sitting on a couch and she's telling a story about a frog and a dolphin and maybe that's what you're laughing about.

Johan is sitting next to her on the couch and you suddenly get the urge to sit down between them.

To protect her, if he decides to do anything against her will.

Also, if he decides to do something that she also wants.

Because you don't want that. You don't want them to do anything when you're here with them, alone.

So you're pressing your body down on the couch, in between them. Brittany puts her hand on your thigh and stroking it up and down as she continues to tell her story.

You lean in to her and rest your head against her shoulder. Your eyes are starting to droop but you will yourself to stay awake.

Suddenly Brittany's leaning down and then she's whispering into your ear. "He thinks you're hot."

You feel her hot breath at the shell of your ear and you inhale sharply as you feel that warmth in your tummy again.

"I think he's ugly," you tell her back and she giggles.

Actually you don't. You're just not sure what you're doing here. You haven't even gotten a glimpse of that Jacuzzi yet. And he's weird. Because who invites one straight and one gay girl back to their apartment to sit on a couch and talk about frogs. And why would he tell Brittany that he thinks you're hot?

"Why didn't he tell you that you're hot?" you ask, furrowing your eyebrows.

You're not sure how loud you're speaking, or if Johan is able to hear what you're talking about. But you don't think you care either way. You kind of just want out of here.

"Oh, he told me that too," she whispers back and there's instantly a sinking feeling in your stomach. You don't know why though. Of course he would tell her she's hot too, because she is.

"Oh," you mumble and she nudges your shoulder with hers.

"Are you thirsty?" she asks you and you purse your lips, thinking about it.

You nod your head slowly, "Yeah, a little bit."

There's a glass in your hand again and then you're sipping from it. It's sweet, so you take one more sip.

"Hey, I have an idea."

You look at Johan and he's smiling that bright smile again with those white teeth and it is actually a really nice smile.

Brittany giggles on the other side of you and you giggle too, because her giggle is contagious.

"You two," he says, pointing from you to Brittany, "should kiss." He grins wickedly. "In front of me."

Your first response is to snort, because how classy of him. Inviting two girls home and then making them kiss each other in front of him. Like every straight guy's fantasy.

You take a sip from your drink but then you notice how quiet Brittany's being, so you look at her.

She's looking at you, biting her lower lip.

Your brows furrow. And then your jaw drops.

Is she serious?

"Are you serious?"

"Come on, San." She's smiling at you and when she pokes her tongue out to lick at her top lip, you pinch your eyebrows together.

"Okay," you blurt.

Suddenly your drunken mind sees no reason not to, so you do it.

It's weird how you work sometimes. How in one second, the idea seems pathetic and then the next, when Brittany licks her lips and begs you, you suddenly find the idea quite good.

You're already sitting really close to each other on the couch, so you just have to shift your body and tilt your head.

She looks at you, her glossy eyes smiling in mischief.

Johan makes a little cheering noise but you ignore him. Because Brittany's parting her lips and her face is already so close to yours.

When your breath hits her cheek, she leans forward, carefully brushing her lips against yours. They're warm, and a little wet. And the slight touch of her lips on yours makes your knees tingle.

Sparks fly.

You can't describe the feeling better than that. Your body wants more. Her hand on your bare thigh grips tighter and you move your head, tilting it to the side, making your lips brush together again.

Your lips tingle and your mind starts spinning. Her lips are only just touching yours but when you feel how she pulls away slightly, you groan in annoyance. It felt too good to be over so soon.

You flutter your eyes open but you don't have time to ask her why she pulled away so fast, before she's closing the distance between your lips again.

Your mouths move together and suddenly you feel how her lips part wider. You shudder and lean into the touch when you feel something hot and wet touch your lip. You meet her tongue in the middle and she wraps her tongue around yours.

Your eyelids flutter and your heart leaps out of control. Your chest feels so tight, in the most pleasant way.

There are butterflies everywhere and your skin is so sensitive. When she trails her fingers further up your thigh, you feel it everywhere.

The warmth, the tingles, the wetness, the blurriness.

It's not blurry because of the alcohol anymore; it's blurry because this is the best kiss you've ever had. She's the best kisser you've ever kissed.

When she pulls away for the second time, you follow after her. But when you realize she won't kiss you again, you open your eyes.

Her lips are puffy and she's panting. Her eyelids are heavy and you're pretty sure you look the same way.

When there's a shuffle behind you, you jump in surprise.

You forgot about him. For a moment, there was only you and her. Her lips touching your lips and her fingers against your thigh.

"That's soo hot…"

You clear your throat, and then you stand up.

It's a bit wobbly but you try to stay upright.

"We should probably go, it's getting late." You're mumbling and you're not sure if you have a hard time talking because of the lingering alcohol in your body or because of what just happened.

"It's actually pretty early," Johan grins. "And we were just getting started."

He looks creepy and Brittany just looks lost so you take her hand and pull her up from the couch.

"Actually we need to go," you say. "We have to meet out friends. Totally forgot."

You see how he's attempting to stand up from the couch and you don't waste anymore time. You drag Brittany with you towards the door and you manage to get her out before Johan has time to say anything else.

**III**


	5. Day Four

**You get an early update because I'm on a roll. Haha.**

**Happy reading! **

**III**

You wake up with a headache. You deserve it, you know that.

And every morning you tell yourself that you'll never drink again. And then at night you end up with a glass in your hand and can't for your life understand why you'd promise yourself not to get drunk.

It's not like you drink all the time, you really don't. And it's like you forget how the morning after feels like whenever the sun goes down and someone mentions the word 'party'.

You groan and squish your eyes closed. You should've eaten or drunk something when you got home last night, and this nauseous feeling wouldn't have been this awful. You always stop by McDonald's after a night out when you're home; it makes the hangover less painful. But last night, or rather this morning, McDonald's was the last thing on your mind.

There's movement beside you but you're not gonna open your eyes because you know it'll hurt.

There's a gasp and then a sigh.

You know she's awake but you still don't open your eyes.

You didn't drink enough to forget anything of what happened yesterday. And your lips are still tingling when the kiss takes over your thoughts.

You're afraid she'll say something if you show her you're not asleep.

You're worried that if you look at her, she'll say something about it that you don't want to hear.

You don't really know what you want to hear and what you don't want to hear but there's a nagging feeling in your brain that whatever she'll say, you won't like it.

You have a feeling she'll say something along the lines of how regretful she is about last night. Not only that you shouldn't have gone home with Johan, but initiating a kiss between you two. And something about she being regretful about the kiss, makes you feel sad.

You don't know why you'd be sad. Because kissing is nothing friends do normally. And you were drunk, so it's okay to be regretful.

It's only understandable if she regrets it. Or just think nothing of it.

Still, you'd feel empty and disappointed, if she uttered her remorse.

You don't know what would hurt more. Her wanting to have it undone or her thinking it was nothing.

When you left Johan's apartment in the early morning, you just stumbled and laughed and then proceeded to get into a cab.

You didn't talk much. Just a few 'watch out for the shrubs' and 'gosh I'm so tired' but nothing about what just happened. As soon as you entered the hotel and made sure Quinn and Artie were home, you collapsed in your bed.

Artie was on the floor and Quinn was on the couch but they seemed to look okay.

You didn't say anything else to each other because you fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow.

"Do you have aspirin?"

You wince because you forgot she was awake. You guess she figured you were awake too.

"In the bathroom," you respond quickly and you can hear her groan.

You slowly flutter your eyelids open. It's brighter than you thought it'd be and your eyes burn as you look towards the window.

You didn't shut the curtains when you got home and now the sun is shining through the window with its early warm beams.

"Can you get it for me?"

"Get what?"

"The aspirin."

You slowly tilt your head to the side, not wanting the headache to get worse.

"I'm as fucked as you ar–" you stop mid-sentence because what you see is milky white skin and it goes on forever and you thought she was wearing a sleeping shirt or something but there's nothing there. "–Britt, you have no clothes on!"

Brittany doesn't seem phased. She just looks down at her body and then lightly pinches her eyebrows together.

"I'm wearing underwear, San, it's not like I'm naked."

You look at her again, and sure, she's wearing underwear.

Red lace.

Barely there red lace.

"Please? I feel like shit."

You stare up at the ceiling. She hasn't said anything about it yet. Maybe she doesn't remember.

You close your eyes, hard, before taking a deep breath.

You can't understand why it matters so much to you. You don't really understand why you're thinking so hard about it.

If you had kissed Quinn last night in a random guy's apartment because he said you should, you would've just done it. Gotten it over with and then laughed at it afterwards. Your brain wouldn't have this hard accepting it or thinking about the consequences.

But your friendship with Quinn is different from the friendship you have with Brittany. How it's different, you haven't really figured out yet. But it's different.

"I have a headache too," you say because getting out of the bed and get the aspirin seems like a horrible idea right now.

She hums quietly and there's silence for awhile where you just lie alongside each other and you listen to your own breathing. Suddenly she chuckles and you look from the ceiling to her face. "We partied _hard_ yesterday," she says with a smile and you breathe out a laugh.

"Yeah," you mumble and your heartbeat instantly picks up because maybe now's the time when she'll bring it up.

"Johan was a fancy guy, huh?"

You snort. "Super fancy."

"That was pretty dangerous by the way. I'm sorry I dragged you with me to his apartment." She sounds regretful and you suck your lips into your mouth.

"Well," you sigh. "I'm glad you didn't go by yourself."

She hums again and you watch the white ceiling trying to find a spot to focus your gaze on. You feel kind of scattered, like your thoughts are all over the place. You need to focus on something not to lose yourself in weird thoughts and feelings.

Brittany sighs, "Yeah, I just wish we hadn't gone back to his place. Fucking liar, he didn't even have a jacuzzi."

And there it is. The regret. You feel your throat tighten and your heart's beating faster.

You want to punch yourself because why are you even feeling like this? You shouldn't even think about it this much. And she hasn't even said anything about regretting the kiss. She hasn't mentioned kissing at all.

You don't know what your thoughts mean. Or why you're so caught up thinking about how her lips made you feel. You just want to make it stop.

Make yourself stop being so obsessed about wanting her to have liked it as much as you liked it.

**III**

As you're eating lunch, Brittany disappears to the bathroom while you, Quinn and Artie decide what to eat.

You want the Caesar salad but you're not sure because you're so hungry but you don't want pasta because pasta makes you fat if you don't exercise and you don't exercise so you'll get fat so you'll probably get the Caesar salad anyway but you're so hungr–

"What are you getting?" Quinn asks and you put the menu down on the table.

"The Caesar salad," you tell her and let out a deep sigh.

You still haven't talked about what happened yesterday. Sure she's apologized for how reckless she was, dragging you to Johan's apartment while being really drunk. But what happened at Johan's apartment has not been brought up.

You don't even know if she remembers it or not. Some part of you hopes she doesn't. Because you don't want her to freak out about what you did. Sure, _he_ asked you to kiss each other. But she was the one who actually did it.

She'd never do it sober. She's very touchy-feely with you. But kissing is taking everything to a whole new level and she wouldn't do that.

So she'd freak. For sure. If you brought it up. And you'd rather stay in a working friendship than bringing something up that might make things confusing and awkward.

As long as she doesn't say anything, you won't say anything either.

"I'm getting the pasta," Artie tells you and Quinn hums quietly.

"I think I'm going for lasagna today."

You look around the restaurant but you don't see the one you're looking for. You know she went to the bathroom but you were kind of hoping to see her.

You're so pathetic you don't even know what to do with yourself.

You order shrimp for Brittany because she's not fast enough to order for herself and Artie tells you ten times in a row that he's starving, so you tell the waitress to bring Brittany the shrimp.

It's the safest. She loves shrimp. Like you love sushi or breadsticks. Unfortunately they didn't have sushi at this restaurant.

When you get your food and start to eat, Brittany comes bouncing back to your table.

She sits down next to you and gives you a giddy smile when she sees the shrimp. She knows you ordered it for her. She knows that you know that she loves shrimp.

"So…" Brittany draws out and you all look at her.

She bites her lip and you can see she has troubles formulating her sentences. "The bartender kind of invited us out to dinner tonight?"

She says it like a question and you furrow your eyebrows.

You were just wondering why she took so long in the bathroom…

"Us? As in all of us?" Quinn asks and Brittany smiles shyly.

"Yeah. He's paying," she says and you can see that she's excited. "For all of us," she adds and you chuckle while shaking your head. Brittany looks at you and rolls her eyes playfully, "It's free dinner, Santana. Who can say no to that?"

"Well, I know I can't say no to free food." Artie says proudly and you shake your head again.

"I'm in if you're in," Quinn says, smiling amusedly.

"I'm in," you say because why not? You didn't really have any plans anyway and bartenders are usually cool. So it should be fun.

**III**

His name is Phil.

You figure his parents were in a very creative phase of their lives when it came to naming their child.

He has no siblings. Once he had a fish called Nemo but he died very soon.

And you figure the creativity with names runs in the family.

He also got punched in the nose by his uncle when he was five. It was an accident, but still.

How you know these things about a random guy you only met twenty minutes ago? Good question.

Apparently this Phil can't shut up about himself. And you've spent all those twenty minutes listening to him rambling about his very fascinating life.

Quinn has been folding a napkin in her lap for the past ten minutes and Artie's just looking into space and occasionally smiling briefly at Phil when necessary.

You've been staring with pinched eyebrows at this guy's face, trying to figure out how his ears can be so big while at the same time he can't hear the unmistakable disinterest around the table.

"— and then I said: What are you doing?! And he answered: Nothing!"

You roll your eyes because he's trying too hard.

There's a loud laugh to your left and you know that laugh.

You look at her crinkling blue eyes and how her lips are spread into a wide grin. You can't believe she thinks he's funny.

They're openly flirting with each other and you get reminded of yesterday, when you were in a booth with Brittany and a random guy and even though you have both Quinn and Artie here now, it feels as bad and lonely as it did yesterday.

**III **

You decided to go this musical performance happening in a small garden nearby.

Apparently Phil knows the singer of the band and he told you they're good. Turns out he was wrong.

Or more like: his taste in music is horrible.

The guy can barely sing and if you disliked Phil before this, you hate him now.

And the fact that Brittany seems to be entirely smitten by his ridiculous personality and too big ears makes your chances of getting out of this so much worse.

And you're not too keen on Brittany being alone with Phil if Quinn, you and Artie left.

So you push through it.

Phil takes the last two seats in the front row. He sits down on one of them and gesture for Brittany to take the other.

She smiles brightly.

You press your way into the second row with Quinn and Artie in tow. Brittany and Phil are sitting right in front of you.

When ten minutes of horrible music has filled your ears, Phil puts his arm around your best friend's shoulders.

You're kind of burning inside.

You're so bitter and you don't really know why. Phil is a stud but you feel like your body might be overreacting when you kick your foot against his chair and he stumbles a bit so his arm falls off her shoulders.

You look the other way when he looks back over his shoulder and you hope he doesn't figure out it was you.

Maybe you're just hungry. You always get really moody when you haven't eaten.

**III****  
**

Phil hugs all of you when you say goodbye later that night. He smells too much of men's perfume and you feel the need to sneeze when you pull away. He also kisses Brittany's cheek and you don't think that you're supposed to see it but he sneaks her a piece of paper when you're about to walk up the stairs to your hotel. You guess it's his number but you look away and pretend you didn't see.

Brittany's smiling the whole time as you're entering the apartment.

Quinn and Artie say goodnight and you go in to the bathroom to brush your teeth.

Later, when you're lying in bed waiting for Brittany to be done in the bathroom so that she can turn the lights off, you feel that empty feeling in your chest expand. And it just grows and grows when you think about Brittany's smile and the way Phil got her to laugh.

You're too busy thinking that you don't notice when she comes back into the room. She's shuffling to get under the covers but when she's tucked underneath the sheets, she turns her head and looks at you.

"Did you have fun tonight?"

You want to lie; you want to tell her you had loads of fun, because you don't want her to worry. You know she had fun, and you really want her to have fun.

It's just so annoying that you think that you're the only one who should get her to have fun. You're her best friend but you can't be that selfish. You can't hold her back from hanging out with guys who are interested in her. Because she wants that. And she has fun. And you want her to have fun.

Your thoughts are all over the place.

But you tell her, "Yeah, it was cool."

You did have some fun moments with Quinn and Artie while commenting on the band's outfit. They were hysterical and Quinn is super fun when she relaxes.

"Good," she mumbles with a smile and snuggles closer to you. You close your eyes as her head rests on your shoulder. You put your hand on her hip and she shuffles even closer.

You open your eyes again, and you curse, loudly.

"We forgot to turn the lights off," you say and she lets out a sound between a whine and a laugh and you can't help but laugh with her.

"Can you do it?" she asks and she sounds so small and cute and you almost do it but then you stop yourself.

"It's your turn, I did it last time."

You close your eyes again and you can almost _hear_ the pout on her face.

"Guide me with your voice when I'm on my way back?" she asks and your face splits into a giddy smile.

"Of course."

Her warm body reluctantly retracts from your arms and you watch as she walks with heavy steps towards the light switch.

"Talk now," she demands while turning the room pitch dark and you chuckle at her.

"Follow my voice," you sing and you can hear how she giggles. "I'm right here, just a few more steps now. You can do it."

Suddenly her body slumps down onto yours and you huff out a groan and she giggles.

"Get off me, you're heavy," you say but you secretly want her to stay exactly where she is.

But you know she likes to tease you and she'll do the opposite of what you ask of her.

"Never," she mumbles. She sounds tired though and when she hasn't moved for a few seconds, you think she might've fallen asleep on top of you.

"Britt?" you say as you rake your fingertips over her back.

"Hmpfh." She nuzzles your neck and you bite your lip.

"I can't breathe," you tell her and she slowly rolls off your body and lands right beside you, quickly tucking her into the side of your body.

"Sleep tight, dork."

You roll your eyes, "Goodnight Brittany."

**III  
**

You can't sleep. You lay awake watching the white ceiling while drawing patterns on Brittany's back and down her arm and on the inside of her wrist. Her skin is so soft and her breath against your neck is so soothing.

Still, you can't sleep. Because your thoughts won't let you.

You think you know what is going on with you. You think you've finally realized why you're being the way you're being. Why you have these thoughts and feelings towards your best friend and what happened yesterday between you.

You have a crush on her.

Sure, you've always been jealous of her body and you've always thought she's the most amazing person. You even told her she was hot the first time you met. You're always checking her out and her smile turns you to mush sometimes.

You can believe you haven't seen it until now. You're crushing on her. You're crushing on your best friend. _Aren't you the most original lesbian?_

The thought of actually liking her has never been a real thing. You've always found her extremely pretty, but you liking her in any other way than platonic love have never been a serious thought.

This realization makes you panic a bit. You have a crush on your best friend. That's never a good thing. You've watch enough episodes of 'Friend Zone' to know that this won't work out. Especially since you're a girl and your best friend isn't gay.

But then, you've had a lot of crushes, on a lot of people. And you've gotten over every one of them. It's just a crush anyway. It won't last forever. You just have to forget about it. Now that you've acknowledged it and understood your feelings, you can take the next step and get over these feelings.

Yep, that sounds good.

Just get over her. You can do that. That's easy.

You run your fingers through your hair and inhale deeply through your nose. _Easy_.

_02:47_

The time is staring at you from the bedside table. You try to ignore it but you can't. You really should be sleeping by now. You need all the rest you can get since you didn't sleep more than a few hours last night.

You push the sheets down to your hips, too warm to let them cover your whole body.

You take a deep breath again and then proceed to close your eyes.

You can't believe you have a crush on the girl who's sleeping right next to you, lightly snoring and making the cutest face you've ever seen. You can't believe you haven't seen it until now.

You throw the covers completely off your body and carefully pry her arms away from around your waist. You fling your legs over the edge of the bed.

You slowly stagger towards the door and open it slowly. It's dark in the living room area, as the rest of the house.

When you were little, you always got a glass of milk from your dad when you complained about how hard it was to fall asleep. It always helped. And if you were really upset, you got a banana too.

You open the fridge and pour a tall glass of milk. Then you peel a banana and sit down on the counter. You take a bite as your eyes scan the dark room. The microwave shines with green bright colors.

_02:58_

Everything in this apartment seems to wanna remind you of how late it is. And how much you really need to sleep.

"Hey."

You're startled. And you almost spit the milk out but you manage to hold your hand against your mouth before anything comes out.

"What are you doing up?"

Quinn is standing in the doorway with a big gray t-shirt and narrowing eyes.

"Couldn't sweep," you mumble with your mouth full of banana. You swallow before returning the question, "What about you?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Maybe it's full moon or something," you say because your mom always tells you that some people have a hard time falling asleep when the moon is full.

Quinn just shrugs before taking out the milk from the fridge and pours herself a small glass.

"Lots on your mind?"

You pinch your eyebrows together and look at Quinn.

"Not really," you answer vaguely and she raises her eyebrows in response.

You suddenly contemplate telling her a bit of your worries. Maybe not everything, but like _something_. She could understand. And you really need someone to talk to, to ask for advice.

You don't really tell Quinn a lot a personal stuff. Brittany is mostly the first person you go to when you've got problems.

But when the problem has something to do with Brittany, you can't really go to Brittany.

It would be slightly awkward to talk to Brittany about your crush on her.

"Quinn, I need to tell you something."

You're a bit startled by your own words. You sound extremely serious and Quinn stops drinking to look at you expectantly.

"What is it?" She looks worried and you suddenly get nervous.

Brittany is Quinn's friend too. Maybe you shouldn't put Quinn in that position. Telling her a secret she can't tell Brittany.

You purse your lips and Quinn still looks at you expectantly. Oh what the hell.

"I think..." You take a deep breath. "I might have... I think I have a crush on Brittany."

First, her eyes widen. Then, her mouth forms into in 'o'.

She nods her head slowly, "Okay..."

She doesn't look worried anymore, just slightly relieved. Maybe she was expecting something more dramatic or heart wrenching.

"Are you sure it's just a crush?"

You pinch your eyebrows together and nod your head.

"Yeah," you say. "I'm pretty sure it's just a crush." You look into Quinn's eyes, expecting her to say anything else, but when she doesn't, you furrow your eyebrows even more. "Aren't you surprised?"

She shrugs. "I mean, no, I'm not surprised. I'm surprised you haven't realized it until now."

Now _you're_ surprised. You thought she'd react more... Telling you how you're bound to get your heart broken or that you need to tell her about it now. You thought she would say something more, not just 'okay'.

"I've seen the way you check her out sometimes, and the way you kicked Phil's chair tonight… You were _so_ jealous." She chuckles and you glare at her.

"I was just hungry…" you mumble but she just shrugs.

"She's your best friend, and she's super gorgeous, you were bound to fall for her. And she should've been more careful, she knows you're gay."

You raise your eyebrows, "Okay, first of all: I'm not falling. Just a _tiny crush_."

She puts her hands up in surrender, "Okay." Then she purses her lips, "Are you going to tell her?"

"No!" you kind of scream and she immediately shushes you down. You lower your voice, "And you can't tell her either. Don't tell anyone. Not even Artie!"

"I'm not going to. You can trust me." She's smiling and you sigh in relief. "Maybe we can make up a plan - to you know - get her to realize what she's missing?" She's wiggling her eyebrows but at the same time sounds serious.

You narrow your eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know… Do small things, so she notices your good sides more." She widens her eyes, "Not that you show off your bad sides a lot. I mean, not that you have a lot of bad sides. Just –"

You raise your eyebrows and she stops talking.

"You know what I mean. Make her see you as a hot girl with lots of passion instead of a boring best friend."

"You think I'm a boring best friend?"

"Jesus!" She puts her hands up over her head and closes her eyes for a second. "Everything I say just sounds so bad."

You nod your head. "Yep."

"Just… I can help you. We can make up a plan. To get her to see you as more than a friend."

You nod your head slowly, "Okay."

She looks at you sheepishly, "Okay?"

You nod your head more firmly and your lips stretch into a smile. "That sounds good, thanks Quinn."

You're sounding a lot nicer than you've ever sounded before. And you think it has something to do with taking care of all of these feelings of confusion and desperation you've felt lately that makes you more genuine.

Quinn smiles at you and then she takes a few steps forward. When she envelopes you in a hug you're both surprised and a little relieved.

You didn't know if telling Quinn was a good idea, but now you know that it definitely was. Why don't you tell her more things like these? She's a really good friend.

"We should go to bed now, it's really late," she says as she pulls back.

"Yeah," you mumble and she rubs your back, smiling genuinely at you again.

"Thanks for telling me," she says and you look down at the floor.

"Thanks for listening."

You feel kind of embarrassed because you've just admitted to have a crush on your best friend, but it also feels great because Quinn took it so well.

As you're walking to your room, Quinn gives your arm one last squeeze before turning to her and Artie's bedroom.

"Don't tell Artie!" you remind her sternly and she nods while rolling her eyes before you quietly sneak back into your room.

**III**

**Don't we all love some Quintana planning? **

**What do you think they'll come up with?**


	6. Day Five

**Some of you were asking what I'm planning with this story, like if the story ends with them still in paradise or if I will continue writing when they get home.**

I can reveal that the first part of this story will be fourteen chapters, one for each day they spend in Hawaii. And then I'll continue with the second part (chapter 15 and forward) which will include them getting home and stuff. I'm not sure how long the second part will be, but that's what I've planned! Hope that made sense.

Happy reading!  


**Day Five**

It's not even past eight in the morning when you feel arms wrap around your body. You groan, loudly, and the only response you get is a low giggle.

You wonder whose giggle it is and why they're touching you but you don't open your eyes.

Your head feels groggy and you're not ready to leave your dreams just yet. It feels like it's only been an hour since you went to bed.

You slowly open your eyes and you blink a few times before you can make out a bulb of blonde hair right in front of your face. Something is touching your arm and you would find it irritating if you weren't so busy feeling tired.

You peek one eye open and you see your clock on the bedside table. 08:48. You sigh and shift your head against the pillow. You pull the sheets further up your body and snuggle closer into the mattress.

"You need to wake up now!"

You roll your eyes behind your closed eyelids and pull the covers even further up your body.

"Five more minutes," you croak and she lets out a deep sigh.

"San, I've been trying to wake you up for the past half an hour. We need to go now!"

"It's not even nine yet."

"It's eleven thirty."

Huh. You could've sworn that your clock said eight not even a minute ago, but you guess your eyes are a little blurry in the morning.

You squint your eyes up at her and she gives you a quirk of her eyebrow. You bite your lip and shrug your shoulder.

"I'm jet lagged."

"Babe, you can't be jet lagged five days after we landed. You're just lazy."

You smile bashfully because you know you're just lazy. And also because you love when she calls you things like that.

Suddenly something cold and wet hits your face and you fly up into a sitting position, squeezing your eyes shut and pressing your hand against your face.

You feel how the cold liquid runs down your face and neck and you try to get most of it off your cheeks and your eyes as fast as you can. "What. The. Actual. Fuck?!"

It's dripping past your neck and down your sleeping shirt and you shiver at the coldness.

When you're able to open your eyes again, you see how Brittany bites her lip, while holding onto a tall glass of water.

You would hit her arm if she wasn't still holding that glass.

She cracks a grin. You scowl at her.

When she shuffles off the bed and places the glass on the bedside table, she shrugs one shoulder and looks at you with a coy smile, "at least you're up now."

"You're a horrible person," you tell her as you dry yourself off with your bed sheets.

She sticks her tongue out and you're pretty sure she enjoys this.

"Come on. We're going on adventure!" She motions for you to get up as she excitedly jumps up and down on the floor next to the bed.

You pinch your eyebrows together. "What, why?"

Brittany's smile grows even wider. "We're going to the mountains, Artie found the place in an ad in the paper. Come on, hurry, we need to leave soon."

Mountains? You hate mountains. Are you going to have to climb? Because you hate climbing.

You don't have time to ask her anymore questions because she's rushing out the door and you can faintly hear how she and Quinn are discussing what to bring and what to leave here.

"We should bring water."

"And muffins."

You groan and press your face against the pillow.

Climbing in the mountains is not really your strongest skill or your favorite hobby. All three of your friends are pretty adventurous when it comes to climbing but you're better off on the ground. They all know that, you can't believe they decided about this without you. They probably didn't ask for your opinion because they know you'd say no.

Ugh.

It's better if you just stay in bed. Maybe if you pretend to fall asleep again, they'll forget about you and leave without you.

**III**

"Santanaaaaaaa!"

You squeeze your eyes closed and hide your face underneath the white sheets.

"I've picked out some clothes for you, so you can just change quickly and then we'll leave!"

You groan because your plan is not working. Brittany knows your pretending to be asleep and apparently she knows about your breathing very well because she told you three minutes ago how "your breathing is way deeper when you're actually asleep". She also so nicely pointed out how you usually make a light snoring sound. You told her that you do not snore. But she just smiled and said it's cute.

"Honey, seriously, get up."

Brittany tugs at the sheets and you let her pull them off your body. She then throws the clothes at you and you roll your eyes.

"Why climbing in the mountains? Can't we go to an amusement park or something?"

"We can go to an amusement park another day. And it won't be that much climbing, we're mostly gonna be walking."

You roll your eyes, "Wow that sounds much more exciting."

Suddenly Quinn bursts through the door and walks over to your side of the bed.

She kneels down beside you and whispers in your ear, "She picked out very hot clothes for you. We have a plan, remember? Put the clothes on and make her squirm."

Then she stands up again and quickly leaves the room.

You lay there for a few more seconds before you rush out of bed with the clothes in your arms.

You're walking out into the living room when you've put the clothes on. You have to say that Quinn was right. She picked out some very revealing clothes for you. Tiny shorts and a button down top which you didn't button the whole way up. You think that you maybe unbuttoned a few more than necessary but whatever.

You walk over to the others and you spot Brittany sitting with crossed legs on the couch. She picked out a similar outfit for herself.

Tiny shorts and a button-down shirt. You eye her cleavage and you feel your pulse quicken because she has an impressive cleavage. You lick your lips before looking up at her face. She's looking down onto her legs and you roll your eyes.

You walk over to Quinn and whisper harshly,

"Ugh, this is not working. She wasn't looking at my boobs at all."

"Actually," Quinn whispers back, "She was looking at your boobs; you were just too busy staring at her boobs to notice."

Then she walks over to the door and yanks it open.

"Let's go, 'errybody!"

**III**

You click the car door shut and turn towards Artie. He's pulling a backpack out from the trunk and hands it over to you.

"I can't believe we rented a car for just this day," you say and Artie shrugs a shoulder.

"It was pretty cheap."

You roll your eyes. You've been trying to get out of this ever since you woke up this morning but nobody's willing to ditch this adventure with you. They're not even getting offended by your whining, they just answer your complaints with excited smiles.

"Okay," Brittany comes over to your side of the car and pulls out a big map from her backpack. "We should start up that way and then continue until we find that cottage where we can eat lunch." She's pointing up to your left where you can see nothing but a path leading up into the mountains. You get excited when she say lunch though and you're already starting to imagine what food they may have there. Maybe pancakes. Or hamburgers. You'll order a hamburger with fries if they have any. And a milkshake.

Ugh great, now you're hungry.

"Awesome, lets go!"

Quinn's sporting the biggest smile you've ever seen on her face and you groan inwardly because all of your friends are so excited for this and you couldn't be more unmotivated.

You start walking in the direction Brittany pointed to and you already feel like you should've picked different shoes.

But you keep walking because you know that they wouldn't drive back to your hotel only so you can change your shoes. You already took forever getting out of bed this morning.

You're walking in a line and Quinn's walking in the front with quick steps. Artie's right behind her and you're walking last in line with Brittany right in front of you. Sometimes she turns around to look at you. As if she's checking that you're still there. As if you would run away and go back home again.

You wouldn't even find your way back because you've already walked for some time now and you're not taking notice of where you're going. You just keep walking in hopes of getting to that cottage soon where you can get some hamburgers and shakes.

"Maybe we should take a water break," Artie pants and you quickly agree with him.

"It's really hot," Brittany breathes as she wipes her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Maybe we should've just chilled by the pool today…" you shrug but Brittany just pats your shoulder.

"No, this day is perfect for walking in the mountains."

You roll your eyes. It feels like you're gonna be rolling your eyes a lot today.

Artie zips his backpack open and pulls out a water bottle and you do the same. You are really thirsty and if you don't drink any water you'll probably faint.

"Can I drink from yours?"

You feel Brittany sidle up next to you and you feel her breasts push up against your arm. She's looking at your water bottle right when you pull it to your lips. She stares as you take a long sip and you watch her eyes. When you pull the bottle away from your lips, her eyes don't move.

You lick your lips and she looks away quickly and reaches for the bottle. You don't give her an answer because you're too busy staring at her and feeling her against your arm. She mumbles a 'thanks' before she brings the bottle to her lips.

"Shall we continue?"

You break eye contact with Brittany's lips and look over at Quinn who's arching an eyebrow at you.

"Sure," you croak out and when Brittany gives your bottle back, you look into her eyes and she smiles a tiny smile at you before looking away.

**III**

Turns out they do have hamburgers, fries and milkshakes.

You're eating like you haven't seen food in over a week and you keep hitting Brittany's hand when she steals your fries. She's probably eaten half of them by now. But when she tries to take your milkshake, you give her a daring glare and she smiles back at you playfully.

"Your milkshake tastes better than mine," she tells you and you purse your lips.

"Touché," you whisper teasingly.

"Guys!" You and Brittany turn your heads around when Artie comes rushing up to the table. Quinn and Artie have been standing in line to order their food for the last 15 minutes. They let you and Brittany buy first so that they could hold a table. It's busy at the cottage and you were lucky to even find a table in the first place.

He sits down opposite to you in the booth and gives you an excited smile. "There's gonna be a bonfire tonight. So if we make it up to the top before it starts to get dark, there's gonna be alcohol and fire waiting for us!"

You quirk your eyebrows because that's random, but also cool. Because then you have something to look forward to. Now that lunch is over, you won't have food as bait. And you really need something to keep you going because walking in the mountains isn't really your thing, as we already know.

"Cool!" Brittany exclaims as she takes one of your fries and you're not quick enough to jab at her hand.

The sun is already setting when you reach the top. Your feet are hurting and your legs feel like jelly. Brittany's been carrying your backpack for the last hour because you were complaining so much.

You can see the fire and people mingling around it. Artie takes the lead and walks up to a guy with a red shirt and blonde curly hair. You see how they're talking but you're too far away to be able to hear what they're saying.

"That's the guy we met at the cottage," Quinn says from right behind you. "He was the one who told us about this."

You look over at the guy again and he's smiling and pointing with his hands at the people sitting around the fire. Artie's introducing himself to some people and you, Brittany and Quinn walk up to stand beside Artie.

He turns towards you and then points at the guy with the curly hair. "This is Adam!"

Adam smiles brightly at you and shakes you and Brittany's hands.

Quinn starts talking to a girl standing next to Adam and you look over at her as she keeps staring at you.

"I'm Lisa," she says after a while and you smile politely at her.

"Santana."

She shakes your hand and then she turns to Brittany to shake hers too.

"Truth or dare!"

There are so many people around. You think it has to be maybe around 30 and you don't know who shouted it. But now everyone starts sitting down around the fire and before you sit down, you snatch a beer from a cooler standing a bit off next to some bags.

"I'll start," Adam offers and some guys hollers as he gives them an arrogant but playful smile. "Artie!" he says and you see how your friend widens his eyes and you can't help but chuckle. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Artie gulps and you bite your lip to try to hide your smile.

"How many one night stands have you had?"

Artie's cheeks heat up and then he quickly mumbles "One." You see how Quinn purses her lips and you guess she doesn't like hearing about Artie's one night stands.

When Adam tells Artie to ask someone, you see how he composes himself before looking around at all the people around the bonfire.

Everyone is drinking from red solo cups and you think there are more drinks than only beer but you can't find any.

"Truth or dare, Lisa?"

**III**

It's a while later, you don't know how late but the sun has fully gone down now. You found vodka and juice and a lot of other drink options. Lisa mixed you a drink and every time your cup is empty, she mixes you another one. She's actually really good at mixing drinks and she seems to not mind making them either. In fact, she keeps sending you winks every time she gives you a new one.

"Santana, right?"

You quickly turn your head to the source of the voice and you realize how much these drinks have affected you when you instantly get dizzy as you try to find the guy who said just name.

You find him next to Adam and he's looking at you with a smirk.

"Yeah," you draw out as you arch your eyebrow at him.

"Truth or dare?" he smiles crookedly and wiggles his eyebrows. You guess it's his turn to ask and you wonder how long this game has been going on. It feels like you started forever ago but everyone still seems excited to keep playing it.

You roll your eyes, "Dare," you tell him because you hate when people pick truth. It's boring and makes you fall asleep.

"Great," he smiles even wider and you start to slowly regret your choice. "Give that blonde a hickey, the one next to you." He bobs his head in the direction of Brittany and you instantly widen your eyes.

You instantly feel your heart starts to beat faster and you don't even dare to look over at your best friend. The guy who gave you the dare just keeps smiling and you want to punch that smile off his face.

"Woho! San, do it!"

You look to your left and you see an overly excited Quinn who keeps chanting your name.

Then you take a deep breath before you slowly turn towards Brittany.

She's looking at you with daring but teasing eyes and she's biting her lip. You gulp as you pull yourself into a sitting position and slowly shuffle towards her. Your head is still spinning a little but you manage to block out the chanting of your name as you keep leaning forward.

Brittany keeps looking into your eyes and you don't break the eye contact. You put your hands on the ground on either side of her waist to keep yourself upright. Brittany's sitting Indian style so it's easy for you to just put your arms at the sides of her body and lean in.

Right when you're about to break eye contact and push your lips onto her skin, she opens her mouth.

"We sure kiss a lot lately," she says and you stiffen because you didn't think she remembered that. You don't say anything back, you just keep looking between her eyes, trying to understand if she hasn't talked about it on purpose or if she just didn't mention the kiss because it didn't mean enough to bring it up.

You suddenly hear your name being chanted again and you shake your head to get rid of your thoughts. You give her a smile that you hope is teasing but probably is more pained and unsure.

With the help of your arms, you slide down so your mouth is the same level as her neck. You're breathing heavy and you're pretty sure she can feel your breath on her.

You close your eyes and take a deep breath before you decrease the distance until your lips graze her skin right below her jaw line.

You can hear how she takes a quick breath. Like she's inhaling because it shocked her. You lick your lips before you put your lips on her neck again. You let them linger there for a second before you slowly part your lips and let your tongue out to taste her skin. Her body wriggles underneath your touch and you put one of your hands on her thigh to keep her from moving.

Your fingertips curl against her thigh and then you feel a hand on your shoulder. Your first thought is that she'll push you away, but she just rests it there.

You pull away quickly to take a breath before you suck her soft skin into your mouth, letting your teeth carefully graze her pulse point.

You feel the hand tighten its grip on your shoulder and you lick the spot you just gently bit. You kiss the same spot on her neck a few times with wet and warm lips before you finally pull away.

You look into her eyes and even though your mind is blurry from all the alcohol, you see that her eyes are droopy and she smiles at you with her teeth. You smile back before you settle into your seat next to her.

"My turn," you announce as the guy next to Adam gives you an approving nod and a wide grin. "Quinn," you say and you hear she lets out a quiet whine. You smirk as you look at her. "Truth or dare?"

Quinn rolls her eyes, "Truth," she says and you roll your eyes.

You're not good at coming up with truths. You already know almost everything about Quinn so you don't really have anything you can ask that you don't already know.

You feel a hot breath in your ear and then, "Ask her if she's ever had a sex dream about a friend."

You look to your right and see Brittany wiggling her eyebrows at you and you chuckle.

"Do it," she whispers and you roll your eyes but nods your head.

"Have you ever had a sex dream about one of your friends?"

Quinn raises her eyebrows and then purses her lips before shaking her head back and forth.

"Nope," she says and you whisper 'bullshit' because that's clearly a lie. Especially since her face is redder than a tomato right now. "My turn," she then says and you roll your eyes, again.

Quinn's eyes are narrowed when she looks over at you. Her lips are stretched into a mischievous smile and you suddenly feel your pulse quicken.

She flutters her eyelashes and then turns towards Lisa.

"Lisa, you should kiss Santana."

Your eyes jump out of their sockets and you take a death grip on your cup.

You know why she does this. It's to make Brittany jealous. Or to try make Brittany jealous. It seems like she thinks it'll work but you're not so sure.

Lisa giggles as she starts to crawl towards you and you're starting to get nervous. Not as nervous as when you were about to kiss Brittany. Then you were a different kind of nervous. The 'butterfly kind of nervous' you get around Brittany sometimes, especially when you're about to kiss her. But now your pulse is just quickening and you get that kind of nervous you get in school right before reaching your hand up to answer a question. Not a good kind of nervous, at all.

But Lisa is crawling towards you and you can't really stop what's about to happen, so you just go with it.

She doesn't waste any time as she smiles at you and leans in. Her movements are fast but sloppy and you know she's drunk.

You feel a hand on your cheek and then she pushes her lips against yours. Her lips are warm and soft and you let her tongue into your mouth as she licks you bottom lip. She's sloppy and your mind is blurry. It's not bad but it's not so good either.

When Lisa pulls away after a minute, she giggles and pecks your cheek and you smile back at her. She stumbles back into her own seat and right when she's about to ask the next person, you see how Brittany starts to stand up next to you.

"Where're you goin'?" you blurt and she looks down at you as she stumbles a little bit.

"Be right back," she tells you quietly and then she disappears.

**III**

You find Brittany sitting among some branches and you realize it must be uncomfortable sitting among branches.

"Why are you sitting in the bushes?" you ask and she quickly turns around and clutches her heart. "Sorry," you mumble.

"Shit, Santana…" she whispers and you purse your lips. "You scared me."

"Sorry," you mumble again and she lets out a deep breath before she shrugs.

"That s'okay."

"What are you doing here?" you ask and she looks away quickly.

"Just needed some air." She tucks a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and you sit down next to her on the grass.

You knit your eyebrows together. "But we're outside. There's air everywhere."

You see how she smiles faintly and you smile too because you love when you get her to smile.

"I jus' needed some more fresh air," she says bashfully and you nod your head.

"Okay."

You look at her face and she's looking down onto the branches and you watch her lips as she purses them. She bites her lower lip and you watch the movement until she releases her lip and her teeth grazes along her lip and you don't notice you're leaning forward until you're falling into her side and you quickly try to catch yourself with your hands.

Brittany notices your struggle and she helps you up into a sitting position and when you look into her eyes, they're glossy. First, you think she's crying but then you see the bottle beside her in the grass and you realize she's been drinking. You've been drinking too but the bottle is almost empty and you don't know how much it was in it from the beginning.

"Are you drunk?" you ask and she rolls her eyes while smiling coyly.

"Maybe a little." She eyes you curiously. "Are you?"

"Yeah…" you mumble and she smiles and you feel your eyes drift down to her lips again.

"Is it okay if I kind of like you… a little bit?"

You hear the words being spoken and you don't realize it was you who said them until Brittany furrows her eyebrows slightly. You widen your eyes.

"I mean," you quickly sit up straighter. Why did you say that?

You laugh nervously, "I don't like like you." You see how she starts to smile slightly and you start to panic because you don't know how to explain this without making it sound horrible. "I might just… have a teeny tiny… little crush on you."

She smiles at you, but not a sweet and understanding smile. More like an amused and a little confused smile.

You gulp. "I mean you're really pretty and you know I think you're hot and I'll get over it." You say it fast and quick and you turn towards her more and look into her eyes.

She's looking back and forth between your eyes with that confused smile and you lick your lips quickly.

"I don't know what I'm talking about." You hear yourself speaking and you didn't think it was possible to look more confused than what Brittany looks like right now. She doesn't even look panicked or scared or freaked out. She just looks genuinely confused.

You rack your brain for something to say, but the only thing you find is, "It's just, sometimes when you're too close, it's like it's hard to breathe and shit."

Her eyes are glossy and you don't even know if she's listening to what you're saying.

"I'll get over you I swear."

You look into her eyes and she nods her head up and down, not like she does understand, but like it's the only thing she can think of doing.

"I know you think I'm hot, Santana," she says like that's obvious and you breathe out a sigh. "I think you're hot too."

You nod your head up and down, not because you understand what she's talking about, but because you feel like that's the only thing you can think of doing.

"Forget it," you say and Brittany only furrows her eyebrows.

You think this is the most confused you've ever felt.

You think you just admitted to your best friend that you have a crush on her, and you don't even think she understood what you were saying.

"Should we go back?" you ask and Brittany looks down at the empty bottle beside her and nods her head.

"Yeah. I'm out of booze anyway."

You snort and she chuckles. You stand up and wobble a little as you try to get balanced. Brittany stands up after you and you see that she's struggling so you take her hand and she leans into you.

"Gosh, maybe I'm more drunk than I thought."

"Yeah," you mumble and you shake your head because you just made an accidental drunk admission to your drunk best friend that you have a crush on her. And you just made both of you really confused and she probably has no idea what you were talking about.

You stumble back to the bonfire while holding onto Brittany's hand and she twines your fingers together about halfway there and you feel the tingles in you arm and all the way down to your toes.

You see everyone sitting around the fire talking and you think that there are more people now than it was before. Where they all came from, you have no clue. Quinn is sitting next to Artie and they're snuggled together.

You walk over to them and plop down next to Quinn and without letting go of her hand; Brittany sits down next to you.

"Quinn," you whisper in her ear and she whips her head towards you.

"Hey Santana," she says and you say 'hey Quinn' before you shuffle closer to her and lean in to whisper in her ear.

"I think I just told Brittany," you whisper and Quinn narrows her eyes at you.

"You think?"

You shrug, "yeah."

You look into Quinn's eyes and she looks confused and you roll your eyes at yourself because you make everyone confused today.

You feel how Brittany tightens her grip around your fingers and when you turn to look at her, her face is really closed to yours and you move back a little to be able to see her face properly.

"I want more drink," she says and you raise your eyebrows at her.

"More drink?"

"Yeah," she mumbles and you nod your head up and down.

Then you turn around and open your backpack. You pull out your water bottle and pour some water into a red solo cup.

"Here you go, sweetie," you say as you hand her the cup. She smiles widely at you before she takes a sip.

"Mm, this tastes good. Tastes like raspberry."

You giggle, "It's strawberry."

The fact that she can't tell that it's water is a big sign that she doesn't need any more alcohol for a while.

You watch her drink for a bit. She takes many gulps and you're glad it isn't alcohol.

When a drop of water drips down her chin and further down her neck, you gulp. Suddenly your mind sees her in a shower and water is dripping down-

"Stop lookin' at my boobs, your' not making any progress getting over me."

You stiffen. You trail your eyes past her neck and to her face again and she's smiling coyly and her eyes are still glossy.

You didn't think she understood what you were talking about. Suddenly you panic and you shake your head.

"I wasn't serious," you blurt and Brittany wiggles her eyebrows.

You feel your heart start to beat quicker and you don't know why you suddenly feel super nervous but your throat is closing up and you feel the need to deny everything you've ever said.

"I was drunk! I'm still drunk. I didn't mean it." You're looking at her face and she's still wiggling her eyebrows and you widen your eyes. "Stop it. I don't know what I'm talking about."

Brittany giggles. And you furrow your eyebrows. She starts laughing and you scowl at her.

She rolls her eyes. "I know you don't like me that way, it's okay. I'm just messing with you." She shrugs her shoulders. "I'm not your type anyway."

You breathe out a sigh of relief but then you furrow your eyebrows again, because _what_? "What?"

If Brittany's not your type, who's your type?

Brittany shrugs her shoulders again and purses her lips. "All your exes have been brunettes."

You knit your eyebrows together, "No... What?"

You're so confused, you don't even know what she's talking about.

Brittany looks at you for a few seconds, as if she's waiting for you to realize what she means. Then she sighs and puts up her hand and starts counting off her fingers. "Alexis, Jennifer, Michaela…"

"Okay, Michaela was never my girlfriend," you deadpan and she shrugs.

"Still brunette."

"I've never thought of that," you mumble. It's true though. When you think about it, all of your exes have been brunettes.

Brittany just shrugs again.

You don't really understand why Brittany has taken notice of that though. If you didn't even realize that, why would _she_?

"... _Rebecca_," Brittany mumbles as an afterthought.

You snort, "Okay, _not_ my girlfriend."

"Still brunette," she singsongs before taking a gulp of her drink.

You knit your eyebrows together. You've never thought about having a type. And you've definitely never thought of the similarity of your exes' hair color.

Is Brittany then your exception? Because you do have a crush on Brittany. But if Brittany's not your type, then she must be your exception. Or your type has nothing to do with hair color. That could have just been a coincidence. Maybe your type is girls with beautiful eyes.

Brittany has beautiful eyes.

"Lisa…"

She mumbles it under her breath but you can still hear it. You raise your eyebrows.

"Also, most definitely, _not_ my girlfriend."

"Still brunette, Santana." Brittany shrugs one shoulder and takes a sip from her cup. "You like them brown hair," Brittany bobs her head up and down and you look at her like she's crazy.

Your head feels dizzy. And when you take one more sip from your drink, you realize that maybe it's a combination of alcohol and thinking too much.

So you decide to not think anymore.

**III**

You don't know how long it's been, but it feels like it's late. The fire is still burning but that's only because people keep throwing sticks and dry leaves into it. Quinn whispered in your ear to come with her and now you're stumbling away from the fire and following after her.

"What did you mean before?" she turns around and asks you as soon as you're far away from the others.

"When?" you ask, furrowing your eyebrows.

"You said you think you told her."

"Oh." You bite your lip and take a deep breath. "I kind of told her I have a crush on her but I didn't mean to. And I don't think she understood."

Quinn looks at you like you have three eyes. "What do you mean, don't understood?"

You shrug, "I just rambled and then I told her to forget about it and she said that she knows that I think she's hot and she thinks I'm hot too and then we walked back."

Quinn raises her eyebrows and looks more confused than she did before you started explaining.

"Look," you sigh. "The problem is that she has no idea I like her, but I can't tell her."

Quinn stares at you. "Why? You just did."

You roll your eyes. "I didn't mean to, it just happened. I didn't plan on telling her and I don't even want to tell her."

Quinn sighs. "Why?"

You let out a deep breath. "Do you really think I wanna mess up the most amazing friendship I've ever had with anyone?"

Quinn snorts, "Why thank you so much. I love you too"

You give her a glare. "You know I love you." Quinn rolls her eyes but smiles at you. "And you know I love Britt, and I can't mess it up by telling her that I have a crush on her. I can't destroy it because of a crush."

Quinn nods her head. "I get that. Are you sure it's just a crush though?"

You give her an incredulous glare. "Yeah, of course. It's not like I'm in love with her or anything."

She raises her eyebrows.

"I love her, and I've got a crush on her. Doesn't mean I'm in love with her."

"But you still want to keep working on our plan right? To see if maybe she has a tiny crush on you too?"

You nod your head, hesitantly. Of course you want to know if she likes you or not. But you just feel like she doesn't, so figuring out if she likes you or not seems like a waste of time.

Still, there's something inside of you that keeps thinking that there is a chance she might like you. And if there's a chance that she might like you, you want to know if it's true or not.

"You know... You can just give her small hints. Like, 'oh you look really hot in those jeans'. You don't have to tell her straight out." Quinn says and purses her lips.

"I do that all the time," you deadpan. "We tell each other we're hot on a daily basis. Our friendship is built on flirting."

Quinn sighs loudly. "I know. You're acting like a couple already…" Quinn whispers something more under her breath that you can't hear and when you ask her 'what' she just shakes her head.

Suddenly she looks up at you with a small smile. "Maybe you can try and kiss her..."

You widen your eyes. "Are you kidding?" Quinn shrugs one shoulder and shakes her head. "She'll be like 'what the fuck' and then everything will be messed up anyway."

If you tried to kiss Brittany, she'll wonder why and then she'll know anyway. You don't want to mess anything up.

Quinn sighs loudly. "Just do stuff, flirty stuff, that are a little more than usual, but still not so much that she'd think you're weird." She thinks for a moment before continuing. "Like, give her massages or start kissing her cheeks more. She'll realize that she likes your kisses and then you can be bolder with it, like kiss other parts of her body..."

You raise your eyebrow.

"Not the parts you're thinking about right now," Quinn deadpans and you bite your lip to hide your smile. "Just, I don't know, her jaw or something. Linger a little while longer, ease her into it." Quinn shrugs. "Sooner or later you'll be kissing on the lips."

"Her jaw?" you ask.

"I don't know. Just don't stay at her cheek, that's too friendly." Quinn suddenly shakes her head like she's tired of everything. "You're already so incredibly touchy-feely so I don't know what you should do that'll be more but still not over the top." She snorts incredulously. "Gosh, this is frustrating. I know I agreed to help you, but this is hard."

You bite your lip, "Well…"

Suddenly Quinn pulls her hands up and pokes your arm. "Or just try to make her jealous, see how she reacts. If she gets jealous, than maybe she likes you."

You quirk your eyebrows. "Like you tried to do with that kiss with Lisa. What was up with that?"

Quinn smiles coyly. "What? It worked. She was totally jealous."

You snort. "No, she wasn't. She didn't even react."

Quinn looks at you like you're crazy. "She left with a bottle of vodka to sit alone in the bushes, Santana. Seriously, how blind _are_ you?"

You knit your eyebrows together. Was that because she was jealous? But she just needed fresh air?

Your head is spinning again and you curse Quinn for dragging you away and making you think again. You hate thinking; it only makes everything so much more confusing. And you think you've been enough confused for today already.

"Quinn!" Someone from the bonfire screams her name and Quinn turns around to look and then pats your shoulder. "We have a plan, Santana. Keep going and you'll see that it'll work."

You nod and she sprints back to the bonfire and Artie envelopes her in a bear hug.

She sounded so sure and it almost makes you sure too. But you can't give your hopes up and be that clingy girl who reads all the signs wrong. You hate those girls. They're always reading every smile and every word as a declaration of love and you're not like that.

You let out a deep sigh and tuck a strand of hair behind your ear. You stumble back to the bonfire but when you're about to sit down next to Brittany again, you see her talking to a guy. And when you look closer you realize that you recognize him.

It's Phil.

When did _he_ get here?

**III**

**Thank you for all your amazing reviews, they make me write faster!**


End file.
